16 ans ont passés
by lyade
Summary: 16 ans ont passés … En ce 2 mai 2014, la communauté magique afflue des quatre coins du pays et du monde entier afin de rendre hommage aux sorciers qui ont perdu la vie en combattant vaillamment lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Que cela donne-t-il quand sont réunis au même endroit des Héros, des Orphelins, des Survivants, des indésirables, des Victimes … ? A vous de le découvrir !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

En ce matin de 1er mai, le plafond de la Grande Salle était ensoleillé et parsemé de quelques nuages. Assis à la table de leurs maisons respectives, les élèves prenaient un copieux petit-déjeuner avant d'affronter la journée de cours intensive qui les attendait. L'un deux ne semblait néanmoins pas profiter de toutes les victuailles mises à disposition. Teddy Lupin, Poufsouffle de cinquième année, fixait sans le voir son bol de céréales rempli à ras bord. Son don de métamorphomage attestait de son mal-être, ses cheveux étaient ternes et ses traits tirés. Il ne s'agissait effectivement pas d'une période de l'année que le métamorphomage affectionnait. Là où les autres voyaient des beaux jours durant lesquels la nature était en pleine effervescence, lui ne voyait que des jours maussades où se disputaient tristesse et tourment.

Ne voulant pas ressasser ses idées noires, il releva la tête et se mit à observer l'agitation qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, les mines enjouées de certains élèves qui ne pensaient pas aux salles de classe dans lesquelles ils allaient bientôt devoir se rendre. Son regard glissa sur la table des Gryffondors à laquelle se trouvaient Fred et Dominique Weasley, respectivement en 1er et 2ème année. Ses yeux se rivèrent ensuite malgré lui, sur la table des Serdaigle qui abritait sa meilleure amie Victoire. Cette dernière, entourée de ses amies, riait aux éclats, ses cheveux blonds argentés se balançant au rythme des soubresauts qui secouaient ses épaules. Teddy observa ce tableau qui parvint à le faire esquisser un mince sourire. Celui-ci disparut bien vite quand un jeune homme arborant les couleurs de la maison rouge et or, s'arrêta derrière Victoire et lui pressa tendrement l'épaule.

Sachant d'ores et déjà quelle scène allait suivre, le métamorphomage préféra détourner le regard. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de retourner à ses pensées moroses, puisque le Professeur Mcgonagal directrice de Poudlard depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, demanda le silence. Une fois ce dernier obtenu, elle se leva et prit la parole en parcourant de ses yeux perçants la Grande Salle.

« Comme vous le savez, demain est un grand jour. Nous fêterons le seizième anniversaire de notre victoire contre Voldemort. Ainsi comme chaque année depuis ce fameux jour, nous allons accueillir des sorciers venus des quatre coins du pays mais aussi du monde entier. Certains arriveront dès ce soir par le Poudlard Express et par poudre de cheminette, d'autres demain matin par portoloin. Une commémoration aura lieu en fin de matinée dans le Parc afin de rendre hommage à ceux qui ont perdu la vie en combattant. Le reste de la journée sera consacré à des activités plus légères visant à faire retombée le surplus d'émotion éprouvé durant la matinée … Je terminerai en disant que le 2 mai est connu comme étant une journée de joie mais aussi de deuil et qui plus est remplie d'émotion pour la communauté magique … Je ne permettrai donc pas que certains d'entre vous oublient le caractère sacré de ce jour en adoptant un comportement irrespectueux … »

Le 2 mai … ce jour tant haï pour Teddy Lupin …

Arriverait-il à faire bonne figure devant sa grand-mère, son parrain et toute la famille Weasley lorsqu'il les verrait ce soir ? … Il n'en était pas sûr …


	2. Chapitre 1 : Etre un Héros

_**Chapitre 1 : Etre un Héros …**_

_**1**__**er**__** mai : Aux alentours de onze heures moins quart sur le quai 9/3**_

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Molly le front plissé, en regardant tour à tour ses enfants et petits-enfants comme si elle faisait le compte.

Charlie était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt, en compagnie de Bill, Fleur et de leur fils Louis (leurs deux filles étant à Poudlard). Concernant le reste de la famille, ils avaient tous fait en sorte d'arriver pour dix heures et demie.

« Je pense que oui, Molynette. » dit son mari avec un sourire, son bras autour de ses épaules.

Les années ayant passées, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux grisonnants, mais étaient des grands- parents comblés. Toujours aussi active, Molly faisait en sorte que la famille se réunisse au Terrier aussi souvent que possible. Quand à Arthur, il avait pris sa retraite deux ans plus tôt, et avait décidé de se consacrer davantage à sa passion : sa collection d'objets moldus.

« Bien. Tout le monde monte dans le train, allez, allez ! » ordonna Percy avec un air pompeux.

Tous les membres de la famille se tournèrent vers lui

« C'est bon Percy, on ne risque pas de le rater, le train ! Il est juste là, à moins de deux mètres de nous ! » s'exprima Georges partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

« Si tu te souviens bien, l'année dernière …

- Pitié non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec « l'année dernière » ! C'était un malencontreux accident …

- Un malencontreux accident qui fait que la moitié de la famille n'a pas pu prendre le Poudlard Express par ta faute. Ils ont dû se rendre au château par poudre de cheminette. » signala Percy d'un ton calme et diplomatique.

« D'abord, ce n'était pas ma faute et ensuite, je … » commença Georges avant d'être interrompu par la femme de son frère.

« Je pense que Percy est tout simplement content que l'on puisse prendre le train tous ensemble cette année, Georges. » s'enquit Audrey, sa fille de trois ans dans les bras.

Audrey était une moldue que Percy avait rencontré quelques années auparavant par le biais d'Harry. Son beau-frère ayant préféré privilégier sa carrière avant de fonder une famille, ses deux filles Molly et Lucy étaient encore jeunes. Elles étaient âgées respectivement de cinq et trois ans.

- Audrey a raison, chéri. Alors, si tu veux bien arrêter de t'exciter dans tous les sens, et monter dans le train afin que les gens cessent de nous regarder, ce serait génial ! Et si tu pouvais montrer l'exemple à ta fille aussi … » s'exprima Angelina, les mains sur les hanches.

Georges regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'effectivement pas mal de personnes s'étaient attroupés et les regardaient bizarrement. Il y avait aussi sa fille de huit ans Roxanne qui, se souvenant très bien de l'accident, était prise d'un fou rire. Jouant la mauvaise foi, il monta dans le train tout en maugréant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si une de ses nouvelles farces et attrapes avait eu un effet néfaste sur le moteur de la voiture (agrandie par la magie pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes), les empêchant d'arriver à Londres à temps. Angelina accompagnée de sa fille Roxanne, d'Arthur et de Molly le suivirent, il leur fallait trouver deux ou trois compartiments de libres à la suite pour que toute la famille soit concentrée au même endroit.

Les personnes qui s'étaient attardés sur Georges se détournèrent rapidement après qu'il soit monté dans le train. Cependant, les plus informées d'entre elles savaient que là où il y avait un Weasley, se trouvait Harry Potter. Des regards se braquèrent dans sa direction, des doigts se pointèrent vers lui, des chuchotements s'élevèrent. Le brun aux yeux verts pouvait voir les mots « Elu », « Survivant », « Sauveur », « Héros » se former sur les lèvres de tous ces gens. En voyant cela, Ron, Hermione et Ginny essayèrent de divertir les enfants afin qu'ils évitent de remarquer l'attention dont Harry était le centre. Celui-ci s'efforçait d'ignorer tout ce monde, et pour ce faire, écouta d'une oreille distraite Fleur et Audrey parler tout en regardant les enfants jouer entre eux. Ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes et posaient parfois des questions, mais Ron trouvait toujours quelque chose. La plupart du temps, il leur faisait remarquer que la famille était remplie de célébrités. Harry était en effet le chef des Aurors, Ginny avait été une joueuse de Quidditch de renommé internationale dans le passé et Hermione occupait un poste important au sein du département de la Justice Magique. Les enfants s'en contentaient mais le Survivant se doutait que la vérité éclaterait bientôt au grand jour.

Son fils James qui rentrait à Poudlard en septembre prochain, allait forcément être mis au courant par les autres élèves de sa célébrité. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle juste avant la rentrée, c'était de sa bouche que son fils devait apprendre son histoire, et non de celles des autres. Il allait devoir le convaincre de ne rien révéler à son frère et à sa sœur, ni aux autres enfants de la famille. Seuls les plus grands d'entre eux, ceux qui étaient déjà à Poudlard étaient de mèche avec les adultes, et connaissaient le fin fond de l'histoire.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant des éclats de voix. Bill, Charlie et Percy essayaient tant bien que mal de faire barrage auprès d'une dizaine de personnes venues importuner leur beau-frère. L'une d'entre elles avaient un appareil photo autour du cou. Le chef des Aurors ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un journaliste ou simplement d'un admirateur. Il reporta son regard sur les autres et vit qu'ils avaient tous un bout de papier à la main comme s'ils espéraient avoir un autographe du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Une des personnes en question avait même un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier sur lequel il faisait encore la une. Il secoua la tête, affligé par le remue-ménage que provoquait sa seule présence. Il vit Ginny, sa baguette à la main, passer en trombe devant lui afin d'aider ses frères. Elle avait l'air d'une furie avec ses cheveux flamboyants qui fouettaient l'air sur son passage. Harry esquissa un fin sourire à l'idée que certaines personnes allaient peut-être se recevoir un puissant sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Ron qui racontait une blague aux enfants ne parvenait plus à maintenir leur attention, ceux-ci étant interpellés par ce qu'il se passait. Ces derniers échangèrent entre eux des regards étonnés, mais l'interrogation et la curiosité se peignaient sur leurs visages.

« On a trouvé trois compartiments côtes à côtes, vous venez ? » dit Angelina, posté à une fenêtre du wagon.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il poussa James, Albus et Lily devant lui et sauta dans le train à leur suite. Fleur fit monter son fils Louis, Hermione ses deux enfants, Rose et Hugo et Audrey ses deux filles. Le reste de la famille suivit rapidement, et bientôt tout le monde était dans le wagon.

Audrey installa tous les enfants c'est-à-dire Louis, Roxanne, James, Albus, Lily, Rose et Hugo dans un même compartiment. En raison du jeune âge de ses filles, la femme de Percy les prit avec elle. Quant aux adultes, ils prirent place de part et d'autres du leur, afin de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes.

Une fois que le quai fut déserté par ses admirateurs, Harry redescendit. Il regarda les derniers retardataires s'empresser de monter dans le train, en manifestant des signes d'impatience. Son regard fut attiré par l'horloge qui affichait onze heures moins deux. « Mais où est ce qu'elle est ? » songea-t-il un brin agacé.

Le train commençait à émettre des volutes de fumée, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il lui était donc difficile d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit à plus de cinq mètres. Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il crut voir une forme émerger des vapeurs rejetés par le train. Celle-ci se précisa au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Le chef des Aurors se fit la réflexion que c'était probablement elle. « Non c'est forcément elle. » se corrigea-t-il intérieurement en reconnaissant sa démarche et sa silhouette.

« Andromeda, par ici ! » cria-t-il à son encontre, le bras en l'air.

« Désolé pour le retard. » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée, une fois parvenue à sa hauteur.

Harry la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Même si elle venait d'atteindre la soixantaine, Andromeda était une femme pleine de vie qui donnait beaucoup d'elle afin de combler son petit-fils. Le Survivant s'était énormément attaché à cette femme douce, souriante et aimante. Sans elle, il ne savait pas comment il s'y serait pris avec Teddy … « Comme un manche sans doute. » songea-t-il amusé.

Le Gryffondor sursauta brièvement quand le train siffla dans un son strident. Andromeda et lui montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, qui partit peu de temps après qu'ils aient fermé la porte du wagon.

OoOoO

Dans un autre wagon du Poudlard Express, Drago Malefoy regardait le paysage défiler devant lui, le front posé contre la vitre. Sa femme Astoria venait de quitter le compartiment afin d'aller voir ses anciennes camardes de Serdaigle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

Son regard glissa sur son fils Scorpius, assis en face de lui. Ce dernier s'occupait en lisant Le Quidditch à travers les Ages. Il était son portrait craché, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes traits aristocratiques. Par contre, il avait le nez aquilin de sa mère, son sourire étincelant ainsi que sa fossette au menton. Se sentant épié, le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu me passes une dragée ? » demanda le père en désignant du menton le paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue située sur la banquette à côté de son fils.

Scorpius interdit par la demande de son père, mit quelques secondes avant de lui en lancer une. Drago la rattrapa habilement, puis la mit dans sa bouche.

« Alors ? » demanda son fils, avide de savoir sur quel goût son père était tombé.

« Epinard ! Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. » grimaça le Serpentard, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez son fils.

OoOoO

Arthur et Molly vinrent voir les enfants une heure après que le train ait quitté la gare de King's Cross et les trouvèrent bien occupés. James, Louis et Roxane faisaient une partie de batailles explosives pendant que Rose et Albus jouaient aux échecs version sorciers, ou plutôt pendant que Rose battait à plate couture son cousin Albus. Près de la fenêtre, Lily et Hugo se gavaient de friandises (achetés à la femme qui était passée avec son chariot), et ouvraient des Chocogrenouilles dans l'espoir de découvrir de toutes nouvelles cartes et ainsi d'agrandir leurs collections.

Trois heures plus tard, les enfants avaient fait le tour de tous les jeux et commençaient à s'ennuyer fermement.

« Et si on faisait un cache-cache ? » suggéra James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un roux foncé légèrement auburn qui avaient la particularité de faire ressortir ses yeux noisette.

« Dans le compartiment ? Mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas cacher. » S'exclama innocemment Hugo.

« Mais non voyons ! Un cache-cache dans le train tout entier ! » expliqua James sur le ton de l'évidence, affligé par ce que venait de dire son cousin.

« La question se pose toujours : où est ce qu'on va se cacher ? » souleva Albus qui trouvait méchante la manière dont son frère venait de s'adresser à Hugo.

« Non, la question ne se pose pas ! » intervint Rose, en empêchant James de répondre à son frère. « Les parents ne nous ont pas autorisés à sortir du compartiment, et encore moins à …

- S'il-te-plait Rose ! Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est éviter de mourir d'ennui. » annonça Louis « Tu ne veux pas avoir notre mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je … » commença-t-elle à répondre, sidérée par les propos du blond.

« Bien ! C'est réglé alors ! » enchaina-t-il en frappant dans ses mains et en échangeant une œillade complice avec James.

« Ouais ! Et donc pour répondre à ta question Al, nous allons devoir nous cacher dans les compartiments des gens ! » révéla son frère, ravie de son idée.

« T'es malade ? Les gens ne nous laisseront jamais entrer dans leurs compartiments comme ça ! Ils vont nous éjecter ! » signala le brun aux yeux verts, abasourdi.

« C'est justement ça le truc frérot, les convaincre de te laisser te cacher dans leur compartiment. Ça rajoute un peu de piquant, tu vois ?

- Je vois surtout qu'un cognard t'a retourné le cerveau. » lui fit remarquer son frère, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Rose et Hugo.

James lança un regard noir à son frère avant de se tourner vers Louis qui était de son côté et vers Roxanne qui était restée neutre durant la conversation. Les deux cousins sortirent du compartiment et furent suivis de Roxanne qui adressa aux autres une petite mine contrite.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant que dire ou que faire face à la désertion des trois autres. Albus s'apprêtait à les suivre dans le but de les raisonner lorsqu'il entendit sa cousine Rose marmonner : « Après tout, s'ils veulent se faire disputer … » Elle prit alors un des livres présents dans son sac à dos et plongea dedans sans rien ajouter de plus. Le jeune Potter acquiesça mentalement face aux paroles de sa cousine et décida de rester sagement à sa place.

Le soleil avait entamé sa descente quand Albus émergea de sa énième partie de batailles explosives face à Lily et Hugo. Il fit gentiment comprendre à sa sœur et à son cousin qu'il ne voulait plus jouer, puis tourna la tête vers les places inoccupées du compartiment. Les parents n'étaient pas venus les voir depuis un bout de temps, ils n'avaient donc pas remarqué l'absence de son frère, son cousin et sa cousine. Autrement dit, le pire pouvait encore être évité. Mais pour cela, il fallait agir.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Al … Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Le brun aux yeux verts tourna rapidement la tête vers Rose, si bien qu'une douleur vive le saisit à la nuque. Il ne l'avait pas vu délaisser son bouquin pour l'observer à la dérobée. La perspicacité de sa mère, combinée à l'entêtement de son père lui permettaient de lire en lui tel un livre ouvert.

« Désolé Rose. Mais, je dois y aller. » dit-il en franchissant la porte du compartiment.

Une fois sorti, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Rose ouvrir la porte à la volée et lui demander de revenir s'asseoir. Il haussa les épaules puis passa discrètement devant le compartiment de ses parents avant d'accélérer au bout du couloir. Le brun s'engouffra dans un autre wagon, tout en étant à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. N'ayant toujours aucun signe de son frère arrivé dans le dernier wagon, il se fit la réflexion que celui-ci devait se trouver à l'avant du train. Il amorçait un geste dans le but de faire demi-tour au moment où il vit une petite tête blonde dépassée d'un compartiment et regarder les alentours. Albus s'approcha de lui, intrigué par ce garçon qui avait visiblement le même âge que lui.

« Bonjour ! Tu saurais si la dame aux friandises va repasser ?

- Je ne crois pas, on sera bientôt à Poudlard … Mais, pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Il y a quelqu'un dans ton compartiment ? » questionna suspicieusement le jeune Potter, en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Juste mon père, il dort. C'est pour ça que je parle doucement. » répondit le blond ouvertement, quelque peu étonné.

Albus reporta son regard sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait l'air sympathique, il lui avait même dit « Bonjour » alors que lui non. S'en voulant un peu, il se mit à farfouiller ses poches afin de se racheter.

« J'ai une baguette magique à la réglisse si tu veux. » révéla-t-il en faisant apparaitre la sucrerie d'une de ses poches de pantalon. « Et … heu … ça. » balbutia-t-il en sortant cette fois-ci un fondant au chaudron tout écrasé de son autre poche.

« C'est gentil, merci. » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, en prenant les deux friandises.

Ce mouvement permit au brun de voir l'intérieur du compartiment, et par conséquent la silhouette endormie située près de la fenêtre.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Scorpius. » lui indiqua le blond qui venait de poser les bonbons sur la banquette.

« Moi, c'est Albus. » dit-il à son tour en faisant un pas en avant. « … Mais tu as des dragées surprises ! » s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner le père de Scorpius.

« … Oui, mais à manger tout seul, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » expliqua-t-il à voix basse, après que son père soit retombé dans un profond sommeil. « Mon père n'a pas voulu continuer quand il s'est pris goût épinard et tripe à la suite, tout à l'heure. Et moi aussi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chances au niveau des goûts, alors …

- Peut-être qu'avec moi, tu tomberas sur de bonnes dragées. » lança le jeune Potter qui s'invita sur la banquette, puis plongea la main dans le sachet.

« Peut-être. » acquiesça le blond en se prenant au jeu.

La baguette magique à la réglisse ainsi que le fondant au chaudron furent finalement oubliés sur la banquette. Ils demeurèrent toutefois spectateurs des multiples grimaces et mines réjouis des deux enfants, qui mangeaient tour à tour les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.


	3. Chapitre 2 : un fardeau ?

Je vous mets le chapitre ce soir vu que demain je ne suis pas chez moi de la journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 2 : … un fardeau ?**_

« Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, Mademoiselle ! Voudriez-vous bien accueillir un pauvre garçon qui cherche depuis des heures maintenant un compartiment dans lequel il pourrait être accueilli ? »

« … Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes déjà au complet ! » répondit avec un temps de retard l'imposant chef de famille qui affichait un air des plus déconcerté.

James examina d'un œil critique le père de famille qui prenait à lui tout seul deux places sur la banquette. Ses yeux se rivèrent ensuite sur la fillette assise aux côtés de son père, qui se trouvait être aplatie contre la vitre. En face, se trouvait la mère et à côté d'elle, divers livres et magazines qui prenaient tout le reste de la banquette.

« Et comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez toujours pas de compartiment ? … Hey, mais que faites-vous ? » s'offusqua l'homme en le voyant pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Je cherche un endroit où je pourrais me glisser. » déclara James d'un ton évident. « Là, ça pourrait le faire ! » se dit-il pour lui-même, les yeux levés vers le porte bagage où il restait de la place.

« Non je ne pense pas jeune homme ! »

Le jeune Potter qui avait atteint la fenêtre, se retourna afin de faire face à la mère de famille. Celle-ci avait des cheveux bruns plaqués en un chignon sévère et un nez qui s'était fortement retroussé depuis que le brun était entré dans le compartiment. James qui avait aussitôt bombé fièrement son torse à l'appellation « jeune homme » ne se dégonfla pas et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne vous apercevrez même pas de ma présence ! Je serai invisible ! » répliqua-t-il en adressant un sourire malicieux à son interlocutrice, avant de commencer son ascension vers le porte bagage en s'agrippant aux rideaux.

L'homme le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds pendant que sa femme poussait une exclamation outrée. Quant à la fillette assise près de la fenêtre, elle essaya de mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et le garçon qui avait posé son pied sur la banquette afin d'avoir un appui. Elle abandonna bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son dos venait cogner son père assis à côté d'elle.

Un silence pesant suivi l'ascension du jeune Potter. Seuls les bruits de course provenant du couloir se faisaient entendre. James comprit rapidement qui était à l'origine de ce raffut et installa devant lui un long sac qui le dissimulait aux yeux des autres. Au moment où la femme s'apprêtait à parler, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La mère de famille poussa un soupir excédé face à l'apparition de ce deuxième intrus. Le blondinet occupé à regarder la masse imposante du père de famille, ne le remarqua pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » s'énerva aussitôt l'homme.

« Hum … vous perdez votre sang-froid assez facilement, ce qui signifie que c'est soit votre état naturel … » supposa Louis en pleine réflexion « … mouais, c'est fort possible » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'homme corpulent devenir cramoisi de colère « … soit la faute de James qui est passé par là. » continua-t-il calmement ne faisant pas le moins du monde attention aux poings de l'homme qui se serraient « … Je vais vous faire une confidence, il a tendance à agacer tout le monde ! Alors, je peux vous débarrasser de lui si vous voulez ! » déclara-t-il en espérant faire plaisir à son interlocuteur.

« Vous et votre ami, vous avez intérêt à déguerpir immédiatement ! » explosa le père de famille.

Louis le regarda de bas en haut nullement impressionné puis s'attarda sur la main que son interlocuteur avait levée durant sa diatribe et qui désignait le porte bagage.

« Allez, descend James ! »

Son cousin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entama sa descente. Une fois au sol, il jeta un regard furibond en direction de l'homme corpulent.

« Ces gens-là ne savent pas jouer le jeu ! » signala Louis pour remonter le moral à son cousin. « Tu as vraiment le don pour choisir les mauvais compartiments toi ! » rigola-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Dehors ! » s'exclama alors l'homme en les poussant sans ménagement dans le couloir, n'ayant de toute évidence pas apprécié la plaisanterie.

Les deux cousins regardèrent quelques instants la porte close qui s'était fermé avec brusquerie avant de hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste. Ils partirent alors à la recherche de Roxanne qui avait sans doute réussit avec davantage de brio à se faire accepter dans un compartiment.

OoOoO

Qu'elle n'avait pas été la surprise de Drago Malefoy à son réveil, de voir le sosie miniature de Potter rigoler avec son fils. Sa femme Astoria était revenue peu avant qu'il ne se réveille et avait visiblement cautionné l'amitié naissante des deux garçons. Le Serpentard s'était présenté poliment non sans une certaine retenue. « Il ne sait assurément pas à qui il a affaire. » songea Drago alors que le jeune Potter lui apprenait avec enthousiasme qu'il s'appelait Albus.

« On arrive ! » annonça Astoria en refermant la revue qu'elle avait entre les mains, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

« Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il faut que … » dit précipitamment le jeune Potter en se levant brusquement.

« Du calme mon garçon, nous allons te raccompagner ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, sa main posée sur son épaule.

Les Malefoy prirent leurs affaires puis longèrent les compartiments en direction de l'avant du train. Beaucoup d'agitation régnait dans ces derniers, preuve que le Poudlard Express n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le petit brun était content de voir qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement du wagon dans lequel se trouvait sa famille. Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée. En effet, les gens sortaient de leurs compartiments respectifs dans le but de patienter dans le couloir et de s'agglutiner devant les portes, leur bloquant ainsi le passage.

OoOoO

Harry regarda ses beaux-frères et belles-sœurs monter dans les diligences pendant que Ginny confiait James et Lily à ses parents. Il poussa un soupir d'énervement à la pensée que son fils ainé ait pu embêter tous ces gens avec son cache-cache. Il l'avait pris sur le fait alors qu'il revenait vers le compartiment en compagnie de Roxanne et de Louis. Et maintenant, c'était son fils cadet qui lui posait problème, celui-ci avait en effet disparu. Rose qui n'avait pas hésité à dénoncer James avait pris la défense d'Albus en assurant que celui-ci était parti dans le seul but de raisonner son frère. Même si Harry avait salué sur le moment l'intention de son deuxième fils d'une petite moue approbatrice, il ne pouvait désormais s'empêcher de grommeler, s'apercevant qu'il allait être très difficile de le retrouver avec tout ce monde.

S'armant de courage, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de surplomber la foule et sortit ses vieilles multiplettes de sa poche. Il balaya la foule avec ces dernières, à la recherche de cheveux bruns ébouriffés, mais tomba à la place sur une troupe de journalistes. Il se tendit brusquement et se cacha derrière une famille qui se trouvait là, en espérant que les reporters allaient bientôt déguerpir afin qu'il puisse chercher son fils tranquillement. A cette pensée, Harry s'imagina les gros titres du lendemain s'ils venaient à être au courant : _**« Le Héros du monde sorcier : Incapable de Survivre à son rôle de père ? » **_… Il secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait si près du sol ? Ah oui, il s'était baissé dans le but d'échapper aux journalistes. Il se gifla mentalement trouvant son comportement totalement puéril.

« Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor se redressa vivement à l'entente de cette voix trainante ressurgit du passé. Il se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy s'approcher, sa femme et son fils à ses côtés. Une autre silhouette se découpa et un garçon aux cheveux bruns lui sauta dessus. Harry accueillit avec plaisir et soulagement son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se recula rapidement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

« Je suis désolé papa ! Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Dis que tu ne m'en veux pas ! » débita Albus avec un air suppliant.

« Ça ira pour cette fois jeune homme. » déclara Ginny d'une voix conciliante en surgissant de derrière son mari.

Elle se chargea de remercier les Malefoy pendant qu'Harry s'éloignait en compagnie de son fils à la recherche d'une diligence. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils à la vue du sourire qu'Albus adressa au fils Malefoy, mais ne dit rien. Il croisa le regard du Serpentard, sa femme étant en grande discussion avec la sienne. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à y déceler de la haine, de la rancœur ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ginny monter dans la diligence qu'ils avaient trouvé, pas plus qu'il ne sentit cette dernière se mettre en mouvement.

OoOoO

Victoire courait dans les couloirs du château. Elle franchit les portes de la bibliothèque tout essoufflée, mais confiante quant au fait que la personne qu'elle cherchait se trouvait ici. Elle parcourut les divers rayons sans prêter attention à Madame Pince qui lui indiqua que la bibliothèque allait fermer plus tôt que prévu ce soir. La quatrième année de Serdaigle finit par le trouver dans un coin reculé, assis à une table et concentré sur un devoir.

« J'ai entendu le Professeur McGonagall dire aux autres professeurs que le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Ils doivent être en train de prendre les diligences à l'heure qu'il est. » dit-elle hors d'haleine tout en se positionnant près de lui. « … Ted ? Tu m'écoutes ? » poursuivit-elle, troublée par le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, Vicky. » soupira-t-il, le visage obstinément tourné vers son parchemin. « J'aimerais juste terminer mon devoir d'arithmancie.

- Ça peut attendre, tu ne crois pas ? » lui suggéra-t-elle, en approchant sa main afin de lui prendre le travail en question.

Le métamorphomage lui attrapa fermement le poignet avant qu'elle n'y touche, la faisant sursauter. Il avait à moitié tourné son visage vers elle en exécutant ce mouvement, de ce fait, elle put voir les cernes qui lui barraient les yeux. De plus, ses cheveux d'ordinaire colorés étaient d'un marron terne tirant sur le gris. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de n'avoir pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était vrai que Teddy l'avait évité tout au long de la journée, mais elle avait pensé que c'était à cause de Luc, son petit ami. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le cinquième année de Poufsouffle ne supportait pas le sixième année de Gryffondor.

« Désolé. » marmonna Teddy, en retirant brusquement sa main du poignet de Victoire.

Ce mot eu pour effet de tirer Victoire de ses pensées. Elle le regarda se lever et ranger rapidement ses affaires, l'air soucieuse.

« Je vais aller me débarbouiller un peu. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle. » déclara le métamorphomage, le regard fuyant, avant de s'en aller.

Victoire le regarda partir, puis baissa les yeux sur son poignet, légèrement rouge et enflé. Teddy avait décidément une sacré poigne. Etrangement, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, elle se sentait plutôt curieuse … curieuse de savoir ce qui clochait chez son meilleur ami. Foi de Victoire, elle trouverait de quoi il s'agissait.

« La bibliothèque ferme ! » cria Mme Pince qui avait surgi d'un rayon avoisinant.

Une fois de plus, la Serdaigle sursauta. Elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle, en pestant intérieurement contre la bibliothécaire. Cependant, ses pensées prirent rapidement un tout autre chemin pour s'orienter de nouveau vers son meilleur ami.

OoOoO

Teddy se trouvait dans la salle de bains jouxtant à son dortoir. Face au miroir, il s'efforçait de faire changer de couleur ses cheveux, devenus ternes la veille au soir. Comme chaque année, à la même période, des pensées noires lui envahissaient l'esprit, influençant par la même occasion ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Pourtant, ces derniers n'avaient jamais été aussi diminués qu'en ce jour. Effectivement, le Poufsouffle ne parvenait même pas à modifier l'aspect d'une simple mèche de cheveux.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains avant d'appuyer ses paumes sur le rebord du lavabo. Le visage baissé, il observa les gouttes d'eau tombées l'une après l'autre du robinet. Curieusement, il trouvait cela apaisant. Il ferma les yeux inconsciemment en renversant sa tête en arrière, et se focalisa sur ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à son reflet, il recula de surprise et faillit trébucher. Ses cheveux étaient désormais d'un beau châtain clair, parsemés de mèches couleur miel. Certaines d'entre elles retombaient nonchalamment devant ses yeux aux nuances ambrées.

Le métamorphomage se regarda un moment dans le miroir, s'attendant à voir disparaitre à tout instant sa nouvelle apparence. Lorsqu'il fut certain que ses cheveux resteraient tels quels, il rajusta sa cravate jaune et noir et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Il se précipita ensuite hors de sa salle commune afin d'arriver au plus vite dans la Grande Salle.

OoOoO

Le Hall d'entrée était grouillant de monde. Aux personnes qui venaient de quitter les diligences, s'ajoutaient les élèves qui dévalaient le grand escalier, pressés de revoir leurs proches. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Fred (1er année à Gryffondor) et Dominique (2ème année à Gryffondor) se diriger vers leurs parents respectifs. Victoire qui venait tout juste d'enlacer les siens alla vers les autres membres de la famille afin de les saluer.

« Salut Vicky ! … Tu sais où est Teddy ? » demanda Harry après avoir serré sa nièce dans ses bras.

« Hum … il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » répondit-elle en passant dans les bras de Ginny.

Une fois l'instant des retrouvailles terminé, la famille Weasley se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait pris une autre disposition afin d'accueillir à la fois les élèves de Poudlard et les invités. Les quatre longues tables qui représentaient les maisons de Poudlard avaient laissé place à de multiples tables rondes richement décorées. La table des professeurs ainsi que l'estrade sur laquelle elle se tenait d'habitude, avaient également disparues. Le soleil étant sur le point de se coucher à l'extérieur, le plafond magique affichait un ciel enflammé qui dégageait une lueur des plus chaleureuses.

Harry fit passer ses deux fils devant lui et voulut faire de même avec sa fille quand il s'aperçut de son absence. Il la chercha parmi la foule et finit par la trouver près d'une troupe de cinq journalistes. Le chef des Aurors n'était pas complètement parvenu à leur hauteur, lorsqu'il entendit la seule femme du groupe poser une question à Lily.

« Alors dis-moi ma puce, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un héros pour papa ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, sa plume à papote et son carnet de note volant au-dessus de la tête de la petite.

Celle-ci avait la tête levée et semblait passionnée par les deux objets qui tourbillonnaient au-dessus d'elle. S'apercevant que sa question allait rester sans réponse, la reporter s'apprêtait à la reposer au moment où le Sauveur du monde sorcier surgit devant elle. Elle délaissa promptement la fille pour s'intéresser au père.

« Oh ! Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de pouvoir … » commença-t-elle en même temps que ses collègues, avant de se stopper face au regard glacial qu'il leur lançait. Après avoir causé un mutisme général au sein du petit groupe de journalistes, il se détourna quelques instants d'eux pour s'adresser à sa fille.

« Mon ange, tu veux bien retourner auprès de maman, s'il-te-plaît ? Regarde, elle est là-bas. » lui indiqua-t-il en montrant Ginny du doigt.

Il suivit Lily du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près de sa mère, puis se retourna vers les reporters. Ces derniers étaient pétrifiés devant l'expression meurtrière du Survivant. La plume à papote ainsi que le carnet de note voletant près de la journaliste, furent instantanément réduits en cendre. Les restes fumants de ces deux objets tombèrent lentement au sol.

« Le prochain qui s'approche d'un de mes enfants, je fais en sorte qu'il soit viré de son poste… c'est compris ? » s'exprima-t-il sèchement, en regardant chacun d'eux.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent vivement la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer davantage les foudres du célèbre Harry Potter. Le message étant apparemment passé, il partit rejoindre sa famille. Lily courut vers lui dès qu'elle le vit arriver et lui sauta dans les bras.

« C'est vrai que tu es un héros, papa ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, en reprenant les mots de la journaliste.

« … Je ne sais pas. » dit-il, pris au dépourvu par cette question « Tu en penses quoi, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, appréhendant quelque peu sa réponse.

« Hum … » réfléchit-elle, son index posé sur le menton. « … Je pense que tu es mon héros à moi ! » déclara-t-elle soudainement, d'un ton enjoué.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Harry, qui serra fort sa fille contre lui.

_**A cet instant, peu lui importait que la communauté magique le prenne pour le Survivant, le Sauveur, ou encore le héros qui avait défait Voldemort …**_

_**A cet instant, il n'était pas le héros du monde sorcier, mais celui de sa fille …**_

_**A cet instant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être un héros …**_

**OoOoO**

Alors avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire au travers d'une petite review ! ^^ Lily vous fait un gros câlin ! :D A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Etre Indésirable

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai remarqué que j'ai pas mal de lectures mais peu de reviews… si ma fic vous plait dites le moi, si vous avez des trucs à redire dites-le aussi ... je ne vous demande pas de faire un roman. ;)  
Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter ! :p

Voici le chapitre 3 (il est un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^), Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 3 : Etre Indésirable … **_

Harry eut à peine le temps de poser sa fille au sol, qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda avec un sourire Lily tournoyer dans les bras de son filleul. Le chef des Aurors prit le temps d'observer le métamorphomage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis les vacances de Pâques. Il s'étonna de sa couleur de cheveux, ne s'agissant pas d'une des couleurs voyantes que Teddy affectionnait tant. Epuisé, le Poufsouffle se décida à poser la rouquine au sol, bien que ce fût un peu trop tôt au goût de celle-ci. Harry alla le serrer dans ses bras, mais ce qu'il vit quand il se recula le figea de stupeur.

« Tu ressembles à ton père. » souffla Harry, ébranlé.

Sa remarque mit mal à l'aise Teddy, qui après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire gêné, se réfugia dans les bras de sa grand-mère venu l'enlacer. Andromeda l'emmena auprès des autres, ravie de le revoir. Harry prit quant à lui machinalement la main de sa fille et suivit le mouvement encore sonné par l'apparence de son filleul. Heureusement, une réflexion de son meilleur ami lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est moi ou la Grande Salle est plus grande que dans mes souvenirs ? » s'enquit Ron troublé, la tête tourné vers le fond de la salle qui lui paraissait bien loin.

« Finement observé chéri » le complimenta sa femme. « … Neville m'a expliqué dans une de ses lettres qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour remédier aux problèmes qu'il y avait eu l'année dernière. Si vous vous souvenez bien, la commémoration du quinzième anniversaire de la bataille n'a pas été une franche réussite. Les professeurs ont été dépassés par le monde qui s'était présenté à Poudlard ce jour-là … ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y en est autant. » exposa-t-elle, en balayant du regard la salle.

« Il est difficile de prévoir l'influence qu'il va y avoir d'une année à l'autre. » dit très justement Ginny.

« En effet. » acquiesça Hermione en adressant un sourire à sa presque sœur. « Donc, Neville a eu l'idée d'exploiter les propriétés de la Salle-sur-Demande et de les appliquer à la Grande Salle. Ce sont les Professeurs Flitwick et Mcgonagall qui se sont chargés de la mettre en application, trouvant l'idée brillante … Venez, je vais vous fait une démonstration. » lâcha-t-elle finalement en voyant les mines dubitatives et sceptiques, avant de se fondre dans la masse.

Les membres de la famille se hâtèrent de la suivre, curieux de voir de leurs propres yeux les modifications qui avait été apportées à la Grande Salle. Les parents eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule puis à slalomer entre les tables, tout en gardant les enfants auprès d'eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un coin de la salle un peu plus dégagé où ils retrouvèrent Hermione. Celle-ci positionnée devant une table, avait un pli de concentration qui lui barrait le front. Après quelques instants, elle recula de quelques pas, visiblement insatisfaite du résultat. Il ne s'était en effet rien passé. Elle sembla réaliser son erreur puisqu'elle se déplaça sur le côté afin de se retrouver entre deux tables. Cette fois-ci après seulement quelques secondes, les deux tables face à elle s'agrandir pour accueillir davantage de personnes.

« Je voulais que la table puisse tous nous accueillir. Mais, il semblerait que vingt-sept personnes, ce soit au-dessus des capacités prévues. » expliqua-t-elle après s'être retourné face à eux. « Alors, j'ai demandé une table de treize et une autre de quatorze … On pourrait mettre les enfants d'un côté avec deux ou trois adultes qui se dévoueraient pour garder un œil sur eux. » proposa-t-elle, ses mains posées sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils.

Il fut donc décidé qu'Arthur et Molly qui voulaient passer du temps avec leurs petits-enfants ainsi qu'Audrey qui tenait à rester avec ses deux petites filles, s'assiéraient à une table avec les enfants. Teddy et Victoire, considérés comme des adolescents responsables furent accueillis à la table des adultes à la demande d'Andromeda.

Une fois assis, ils eurent la surprise de voir que les fauteuils se transformaient en fonction des gouts et des préférences de chacun. Ainsi, James qui s'en était aperçu le premier, se retourna avec un immense fauteuil rouge et or, qui laissa les autres enfants mués d'admiration.

« Il est vrai qu'on se sentait à l'étroit l'année dernière. » maugréa Charlie en s'asseyant. « Mais je dois avouer que cette année, c'est beaucoup mieux. » dit-il en s'enfonçant avec un soupir d'aise, dans son fauteuil qu'il avait demandé particulièrement moelleux.

« Il y a six ans ou sept ans, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Par contre, l'année dernière, c'était la folie … et cette année, ça semble être pire encore. » dit Bill en indiquant d'un geste large, la foule autour d'eux. « … Alors, heureusement qu'ils ont pris des précautions cette année. »

Harry s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque le Professeur Mcgonagall fit savoir à l'aide d'un sonorus qu'il était temps de passer à table. Les invités qui étaient jusqu'alors rester debout à discuter entre eux se dirigèrent vers les tables afin de prendre place. Les exclamations fusèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que les tables s'adaptaient en fonction du nombre de personnes. Il leur avait été facile de s'en apercevoir puisque des allusions subtiles permettaient à la magie d'opérer. Il suffisait par exemple qu'une personne fasse remarquer qu'il était dommage qu'il n'y ait pas assez de places pour tout le monde pour que le problème soit immédiatement résolu. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que les tables qui s'adaptaient, la Grande Salle elle-même s'agrandissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que des gens continuaient à affluer. Ces derniers venaient pour la plupart d'arriver par poudre de cheminette. Une fois tout ce petit monde installé, la directrice de l'école prit la parole afin d'indiquer qu'elle exposerait le programme du lendemain à la fin du repas. Elle lança alors un "Bon appétit" à la cantonade, provoquant ainsi l'apparition des victuailles tant attendues.

« … Je ne comprends pas … » commença Harry, qui avait décidé de profiter du moment où tout le monde avait la bouche pleine pour exprimer ce qui le troublait. « Au fil des années, il devrait y avoir moins de monde. Cependant, c'est le contraire, il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui affluent, et ce, du monde entier. » ajouta-t-il sachant que plusieurs délégations étrangères devaient arriver le lendemain par portoloin.

« Harry, les cinq années qui ont suivi la fin de la Guerre étaient portées sur le deuil et le recueillement. La communauté magique n'était pas encore prête à avancer en laissant derrière elle toute une page de son histoire. » expliqua Hermione, une lueur s'animant dans son regard. « Pourquoi crois-tu que les premières années de Kingsley Shacklebolt en tant que Ministre de la Magie, ont été si éprouvantes ? Il devait faire en sorte que la société sorcière se tourne vers l'avenir sans pour autant lui faire oublier son passé. Demain, cela fera exactement seize ans que la Guerre est finie, la société sorcière est parvenue à se reconstruire durant ce laps de temps même si il lui a fallu des années pour cela. Le temps du deuil est révolu, le deux mai est désormais synonyme de joie, d'espoir et de renouveau. Alors, évidemment que Poudlard accueille de plus en plus de monde chaque année. » conclut Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

« Et puis, tu oublies un détail important Harry. » signala Fleur en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blond-argenté gracieusement. « Une nouvelle génération est arrivée, une génération qui n'a pas connu la Guerre et qui a commencé à investir Poudlard il y a de çà cinq ans. C'est une occasion en or pour les parents de revoir leurs enfants. J'ai toujours trouvé que Poudlard privait trop les parents de leurs progénitures … A Beauxbaton les élèves peuvent rentrer chez eux chaque week-end s'ils le souhaitent. » crut bon d'ajouter la demie-Vélane, s'attirant quelques regards blasés de sa belle-famille.

« Le château n'a pas fini d'être envahi alors. » rigola Andromeda en regardant la ribambelle d'enfants de moins de dix ans présents à la table d'à côté.

« Le Professeur Mcgonagall m'a dit que les effectifs dans les classes de 3ème année et 4ème année avaient doublé et que ceux des classes de 1er année et de 2ème année avaient quant à eux triplé ! » révéla Percy qui avait délaissé son plat pour nettoyer conscienseusement ses lunettes.

« Comment ont-ils faits pour les dortoirs et les cours ? » questionna Georges, surpris des propos de son frère, son fils Fred étant entré en 1er année en septembre dernier.

« Ils ont dû tout réorganiser. » supposa Angelina avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Non, c'est bien plus compliqué que cela … » intervint Hermione.

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite sa meilleure amie parler des salles de classes et des dortoirs qui avaient aussi subis des modifications à l'image de la Grande Salle. Son regard dériva sur Teddy qui d'ordinaire bavard, laissait Victoire mener la conversation. Il n'y participait pratiquement pas en fait, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps et de répondre par des phrases très courtes. Lorsqu'Andromeda parvint à accaparer son petit-fils quelques instants plus tard, obligeant la jeune fille à discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, Harry trouva l'attitude de son filleul encore plus étrange. Ses sourires étaient forcés et sa conversation sans véritable intérêt. De plus, ses cheveux qui arboraient une teinte chatoyante en début de soirée avaient perdu de leur éclat.

S'apercevant qu'il observait son filleul depuis une dizaine de minutes, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de prendre une conversation en cours, tout en se servant de la tarte à la mélasse, les desserts venant de faire leur apparition. Malheureusement, le sujet de discussion qui animait Fleur et Angelina assises près de lui, ne le passionna guère.

« Non mais quel culot ! » se récria un homme assis à une table jouxtant la leur.

Le chef des Aurors alerté par la colère de cet homme auquel il tournait le dos, décida d'être attentif à ses propos et engloutit le reste de son dessert rapidement.

« … Se pointer ici avec l'intention de rendre hommage aux personnes disparus durant la bataille de Poudlard alors qu'il a lui-même participé à leur massacre ! C'est une honte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa présence soit tolérée ! Un Malefoy n'a pas sa place ici, il devrait être à Azkaban avec ses autres copains Mangemorts qui ont … »

Harry en avait assez entendu, il laissa cet homme continuer son discours vindicatif et chercha Drago dans la salle. Celui-ci était situé à deux ou trois tables de la sienne, il était assis dignement sur un fauteuil vert et argent d'une très grande élégance. Il avait la tête haute, et n'hésitait pas à regarder droit dans les yeux les personnes qui se retournaient vers sa table. Assise à côté de lui, sa femme essayait de faire bonne figure en discutant avec ses amies d'une voix enjouée. Par contre, leur fils semblait mal à l'aise, il touillait de sa fourchette la nourriture présente dans son assiette et gardait les yeux ostensiblement baissés.

Le Survivant poussa un petit soupir. La société était peut être allée de l'avant sur certains points, mais il restait évident qu'elle n'était pas prête à pardonner les horreurs de la Guerre. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'ayant profondément rebuté, il vint à souhaiter que le diner se finisse au plus vite. Après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, le Professeur Mcgonagall se leva de nouveau et annonça que la commémoration en l'honneur des disparus aurait lieu à onze heures le lendemain dans le parc. L'après-midi, diverses activités de plein air seraient proposées. Harry trouva que c'était une excellente idée de prévoir des divertissements, la matinée promettant d'être chargée en émotion. Il regarda toute la salle se mettre en mouvement, signe que la directrice avait terminé son discours. Il se leva à son tour après qu'Andromeda ait suggéré d'aller dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Arthur et Molly ne les suivirent pas, préférant sortir se balader dans le parc avant de rejoindre la salle des Trophées dans laquelle ils avaient prévu de dormir.

OoOoO

Le père et le fils Malefoy avaient été les premiers à quitter la Grande Salle et empruntaient actuellement les couloirs du château, en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Astoria s'était éclipsée à la fin du diner, désireuse de revoir la tour de Serdaigle dans laquelle elle avait vécu pendant sept ans.

« Papa, les cuisines elles sont où ? » demanda Scorpius, la tête levée vers son père.

« Au sous-sol, près de la salle commune des Pousouffles, je ne sais pas exactement à quel endroit … Pourquoi cette question, petit curieux ? » dit son père en lui touchant le bout du nez avec un sourire.

« … J'ai un petit creux. » révéla le petit blond penaud, en lui jetant un coup d'œil hésitant.

« Scorpius, on vient de sortir de table ! » s'exclama son père, mi-sidéré, mi-agacé.

« Je sais, mais je n'osais pas me resservir … » s'exprima-t-il d'une petite voix, la tête baissée cette fois.

« Tu aurais dû me demander. » déclara son père d'une voix un peu plus douce, mais d'où perçait une certaine irritation.

« Je n'osais pas non plus … Il y avait trop de gens autour … J'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous regardait … » signala-t-il en réprimant un reniflement.

Drago déglutit douloureusement. Bien sûr que tout le monde les avait regardés. Ils se demandaient tous, ce qu'un Malefoy et sa petite famille pouvait bien faire là. Oui, Il s'en était très bien rendu compte. Il était d'ailleurs resté de marbre face à tous ces regards hostiles. Par contre, il n'avait pas remarqué le malaise de son fils. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe en dépit de son jeune âge, il s'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit ses poings se serrer, et ses phalanges craquer. Des Indésirables, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

« Papa ? »

La voix fluette de son fils le fit revenir à la réalité. Drago constata qu'il s'était stoppé en plein milieu d'un couloir mal éclairé. Il baissa la tête et vit l'expression inquiète qu'arborait Scorpius. Le Serpentard s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de son fils.

« Je ne veux plus que tu fasses attention à ces gens. Ils ne méritent pas que tu leur accordes de l'importance. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, Scorpius, sache-le … » dit-il, s'en voulant un peu de reprendre les paroles que son père avait utilisé pour lui parler des né-moldus. Mais là, c'était différent, il se servait d'elles dans un contexte différent, c'était dans le but de protéger son fils et non de rabaisser des gens. « … C'est compris ?

- Oui papa. » acquiesça-t-il, une étincelle de volonté brillant dans son regard.

« Allez viens, on va essayer de trouver quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent » dit le Serpentard en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux soyeux de son fils, avant de se relever.

Drago demanda alors à plusieurs tableaux où se trouvaient les cuisines. Il finit par arriver grâce aux indications de ces derniers, dans un coin du château où il n'était jamais allé. Il interrogeait un nouveau tableau qui lui assurait qu'il n'était plus très loin, lorsque Scorpius l'interpella à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Papa vient ! Je sais où i manger ! » lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Scorpius attend ! » s'écria son père tout en se mettant à courir derrière lui.

L'estomac qui criait famine et la longueur d'avance qu'il avait déjà sur son père, permirent au blondinet de le distancer aisément. Il rattrapa enfin les deux personnes qu'il avait entendu parler de nourriture, au détour d'un couloir. Ces dernières s'étaient arrêtées devant une pile de grands tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre plongé dans l'ombre. L'une d'elles toqua sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, situé au milieu de la deuxième rangée. La sonorité des coups portés au tonneau était étrange et complexe, si bien que Scorpius se dit qu'il serait incapable de refaire la même chose. Lorsque la porte du tonneau s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper une odeur des plus alléchantes, le garçon se glissa dans l'ouverture à la suite des deux personnes. Le petit blond les dépassa et courut le long d'un passage qui montait en pente douce. Il déboucha sur une pièce remplie d'objets en cuivres, de diverses plantes et de gros fauteuils jaunes et noirs. La décoration pour le moins joviale, donnait à la salle un aspect accueillant et agréable. Scorpius s'y sentit immédiatement bien et partit se ruer vers des tables en bois recouvertes de pâtisseries. Harry qui avait vu le garçon passer en trombe devant lui, parcourut la salle des yeux à la recherche de ses parents. Ne les voyant pas, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles et franchit la porte ronde qui s'était ouverte devant lui.

Il était là, assit contre un des tonneaux qui bordait l'entrée de la salle commune ses bras reposant nonchalamment sur ses genoux remontés contre son torse.

« C'était une mauvaise idée … » prononça Drago au moment où la porte du tonneau se refermait, les coupant de l'ambiance festive qui régnait à l'intérieur.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Harry, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

« On n'aurait jamais dû venir … » répondit le Serpentard en levant la tête vers lui. « … Mais, Scorpius voulait absolument monter dans le Poudlard Express et voir le château de ses propres yeux … Et puis, il y a Astoria, je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire non une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle tenait à rendre hommage à ses amis disparus et à revoir ceux qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps …

- … Alors, tu as accepté. » affirma Harry en s'asseyant contre le mur situé face à Drago. « Je pense que tu as bien fait. Soyons réalistes, tu ne peux pas rester à l'écart de la société jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. » reprit-il le regard lointain. « Et je suis même allé beaucoup plus loin que cela … Je me suis mis à espérer que la communauté magique avait oublié … ou qu'elle avait accepté … enfin un truc du genre …

- La société est ingrate et rancunière, et je ne pense pas qu'elle change de sitôt. » soupira le Survivant.

« Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent ou pensent de moi … Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que cela n'atteigne pas Scorpius. Je refuse qu'il soit haï et rejeté juste parce qu'il porte le nom Malefoy. Il mérite tellement mieux, c'est un bon petit gars. » termina-t-il les yeux étrangement brillants.

Le tonneau s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa apparaitre Albus et Scorpius, les bras chargés de pâtisseries.

« Je t'ai vu sortir papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit le petit brun, ses yeux émeraude allant du père de Scorpius au sien.

Harry qui venait de se relever ne lui répondit pas, il préféra l'attirer contre son torse dans le but de lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement ou plutôt de les ébouriffer malicieusement.

A la vue de son fils, Drago reprit immédiatement contenance. Il se leva, l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva à hauteur des yeux.

« Alors, écoutes moi bien toi, la prochaine fois que tu me fausses compagnie comme tu viens de le faire, tu seras privé de chocolat pendant toute une semaine. »

Le petit hocha la tête en feignant de se sentir honteux.

« Bien, maintenant donnes moi ça ! » dit le Serpentard en s'emparent du gâteau au chocolat à moitié entamé que tenait son fils.

« Eh ! Tu as dit « la prochaine fois » alors tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre là ! » se récria Scorpius en agitant sa main pour essayer de le lui reprendre.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! » rigola son père en lui redonnant le gâteau.

Son fils le reprit d'un geste théâtral, puis fourra le tout dans sa petite bouche, tout en faisant les gros yeux à son père. Ce dernier éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Où vous allez dormir ? » demanda subitement le Survivant qui avait suivi cette scène une expression attendrie sur le visage.

« On a élu domicile dans la salle commune des Serpentards. » annonça Drago, surpris de cette question, en posant son fils au sol. « Il n'y a pratiquement personne … autrement dit, c'est parfait. » continua-t-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse puis prit une décision qui l'étonna lui-même.

**OoOoO**

A votre avis, quelle est l'idée que vient d'avoir Harry ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion entre Harry et Drago ? Du petit Scorpius ? Des modifications apportées à la Grande Salle ? ...

Si vous voulez répondre à certaines de ces questions ou me donner un avis quelconque, il y a un petit carré qui se trouve juste en dessous dans lequel vous pouvez vous exprimer ! XD

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !


	5. Chapitre 4 : est-ce tolérable ?

Salut salut !

Bon tout d'abord je tiens à remercier le peu de personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Shizuka, Melu49, Rose-Eliade, GriffNoir, Sandess94 et Claire-de-plume. Cette dernière qui est une amie à moi m'a dit que si je n'avais pas beaucoup de commentaires c'était parce que j'étais nouvelle sur le site … je n'avais donc pas encore eu le temps d'aller lire des histories, de laisser des reviews et donc de me faire connaitre … j'ignore si c'est vraiment le pourquoi du comment je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires…

Quand je vois que son histoire (A Window to the Past, je vous la conseille vivement d'ailleurs ^^) qui contient pour l'instant que 9 chapitres a plus de 80 reviews et que moi qui suit à 4 chapitres, je n'en ai que 8 …. Je me dis qu'il y a un problème …

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas cesser pour autant de poster ma fic. Cependant, le fait d'avoir si peu de commentaires m'a un peu refroidie niveau motivation, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture du 6ème chapitre (je préfère être honnête avec vous).

Bon j'arrête ici mon monologue ! XD

Voici le 4ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! )

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 4 : … est-ce tolérable ?**_

_Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse puis prit une décision qui l'étonna lui-même._

« Eh Albus, que dirais-tu de dormir dans la salle commune des Serpentards cette nuit ?

- Oh ! Ce serait trop bien papa ! » s'exclama son fils visiblement ravi.

« Oh oui ! » surenchérit Scorpius, un grand sourire sur le visage et du chocolat autour de la bouche.

« Allons voir si d'autres personnes de la famille veulent venir avec nous, Al. » s'empressa de dire son père devant la mine ébahi de son ancien ennemi.

Ne laissant pas le temps au Serpentard de reprendre ses esprits, Harry toqua sur le tonneau au rythme d'Helga Pousouffle afin de pénétrer dans le passage menant à la salle commune. Il s'y engouffra rapidement avec son fils et laissa les deux Malefoy près des tonneaux, en espérant qu'ils ne se fassent pas la malle. Ils croisèrent en chemin plusieurs personnes qui quittaient la salle afin de rejoindre leurs lits respectifs. Enfin arrivé, le Survivant s'aperçût que la fête était quasiment terminée. Seuls les plus fêtards et les plus gourmands étaient encore en train de danser et de profiter du monticule de nourriture rapporté des cuisines.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer la famille Weasley qui se trouvait être au grand complet, leurs têtes rousses se voyant en plus de loin. Ils s'étaient regroupés autour de la cheminée en bois sur laquelle figuraient des blaireaux dansants, et occupaient bon nombre de fauteuils et canapés. Albus qui les avait aussi remarqués, tira son père dans leur direction.

« Harry, où étais-tu ? » demanda Ron affalé dans un gros fauteuil jaune et noir, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

« Je suis sorti prendre l'air. » dit-il simplement.

Hermione, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari, le regarda suspicieusement.

Harry se détourna de ses deux meilleurs amis pour prêter attention au reste de la famille. Plusieurs parents étaient en train d'évoquer le coucher des enfants, en raison de l'heure tardive. Le petit Hugo se mit aussitôt à courir quand les mots « coucher » et « enfants » furent prononcés par ses parents dans une même phrase. Ron n'eut d'autres choix que de quitter son fauteuil confortable afin de le pourchasser. C'était sans compter sur l'adresse de son unique fils qui faisait preuve d'une incroyable habileté pour son jeune âge.

Le sujet du coucher étant abordé, Audrey fit judicieusement remarquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous dormir dans la salle commune des Pousouffles. De nombreuses autres personnes étaient d'ors et déjà en train de s'installer autour d'eux, ils ne leur restaient donc que peu de place.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui veulent venir dormir dans la salle commune des Serpentards ? … James, ça ne te dirait pas ? » demanda-t-il naturellement en faisant fi des expressions interloquées de ses beaux-frères et belles-sœurs.

« Dormir chez les Serpents ? Certainement pas ! » se récria son fils ainé. « Je veux dormir chez les Gryffondors moi, dans la salle commune de ma future maison. » annonça-t-il en bombant le torse.

« Et toi ma Lily chérie ? » continua le Survivant en se tournant vers sa fille.

« Moi, je veux rester avec Teddy ! » dit la petite en entourant de ses bras la taille du métamorphomage, qui la regarda d'un air attendri.

« Harry, pourquoi veux-tu dormir là-bas ? » questionna Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Elle prit dans ses bras son fils que Ron venait tout juste d'attraper.

« Pourquoi pas ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant vaguement les épaules. « Donc … personne ? … Eh bien, Albus et moi allons …

- Moi, je veux bien tonton. » signala Rose, en se postant à côté de ses parents, un livre serré contre elle.

« Mais enfin, ma chérie … » prononça Ron, complètement désorienté.

« Tu sais, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard … » commença-t-elle en lui mettant le livre sous le nez « … il est notifié que la salle se trouve sous le lac de Poudlard, ce qui fait qu'elle est constamment éclairée par la lumière verte qui provient de celui-ci. » expliqua-t-elle rapidement. « J'aimerais voir ça de mes propres yeux papa … s'il te plait … » finit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« D'accord ! » céda-t-il à contre cœur. « Mais, tu fais bien attention à elle, hein ? » dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. » affirma-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry prit le sac à dos de son fils ainsi que quelques affaires appartenant à Rose, tout en écoutant d'un air distrait Ron et Hermione se chamailler.

« Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Tu lui as donné L'Histoire de Poudlard ? ... Hermione, elle n'a que neuf ans ! » s'exclama Ron en direction de sa femme, d'un ton exaspéré.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, c'est une lecture à la fois divertissante et instructive. En plus, il s'agit d'une version améliorée du livre écrit par Bathilda Tourdesac. Des informations supplémentaires ont été apportées, et nous sommes d'ailleurs à l'origine de ces dernières. Désormais, il y a des pages entières dédiées à la Salle–sur-Demande et à la Chambre des Secrets. » rétorqua-t-elle les bras croisés.

Harry fit abstraction de cette futile dispute, et partit dire bonne nuit aux autres. Il se tourna enfin vers Ginny qui était restée en retrait lorsqu'il avait émis son désir d'aller chez les Serpents. Il l'embrassa passionnément comme pour l'en remercier.

« Beurk, c'est dégueulasse ! Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ! » s'exclama leur fils James, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

« Surveille ton langage mon grand ! » déclara Ginny en prenant son fils entre quatre yeux. « On ne dit pas « dégueulasse » mais dégoutant. »

Harry profita de cet aparté pour s'éclipser en compagnie de Rose et d'Albus. Le Gryffondor espérait dans son for intérieur que Drago était toujours près des tonneaux. Il aurait l'air malin si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bon, on y va ? Ce n'est pas que je suis fatigué mais … » dit Ron en étouffant un bâillement, appuyé sur le linteau de la cheminée en bois.

« … Tu es fatigué. » continua sa femme à sa place. « Allez, on y va … Direction la Tour de Gryffondor. »

« Je viens avec vous, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma salle commune ! » indiqua Charlie, enthousiaste.

Ainsi, Charlie, Ginny, James, Hermione, Ron et leur fils Hugo se dirigèrent vers l'antre des Lions afin d'y passer la nuit.

Georges, Angelina et leurs deux enfants, Fred et Roxanne décidèrent de dormir dans la salle commune des Serdaigles avec Percy, Audrey et leurs deux filles Molly et Lucy.

Ne restèrent dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle que Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Andromeda, Teddy et Lily.

OoOoO

Harry qui avait redouté la fuite du Serpentard, fut rassuré en le voyant adosser à l'un des tonneaux, un regard bienveillant posé sur son fils qui s'amusait à toquer sur tous les tonneaux. Celui-ci se détourna bien vite de son activité en voyant Albus. Il accourut vers lui et s'empressa de faire connaissance avec la fille qui l'accompagnait.

Drago afficha une petite moue désapprobatrice lorsque le Gryffondor lui présenta Rose comme étant la fille de Ron et Hermione. Il commençait tout juste à tolérer l'amitié grandissante de leurs deux fils, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant avec la fille de la belette et de Miss-je-sais-tout. Il ne fallait tout de même pas lui en demander trop. Harry sembla s'en apercevoir et ne s'en offusqua pas. Ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune tout en regardant les trois enfants qui marchaient près d'eux, sympathiser. Il observa en chemin le Serpentard à la dérobée et fut ravi de constater qu'une grimace résignée avait remplacé la précédente.

Arrivés devant le mur d'entrée, Drago prononça distinctement le mot de passe « Représailles ». Le Survivant ouvrit grands les yeux à l'entente de ce dernier. Figé de stupeur, il laissa passer le blond et les enfants devant lui à travers l'ouverture. « Non, mais qui est-ce qui a pu songer à un mot de passe pareil ? » se demanda-t-il intérieurement, outré. Il savait que le mot de passe permettant d'accéder à la salle commune des Gryffondors était « Reconnaissance », celui-ci était autrement dit en total opposition avec celui des serpents. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se dit que c'était sans doute l'effet escompté. Les Gryffondors avaient droit à la reconnaissance de la société sorcière pour avoir activement participé à la bataille de Poudlard, alors que les Serpentards ne pouvaient qu'espérer des représailles pour avoir soutenu l'ennemi. Certains d'entre eux avaient pourtant combattu à leurs côtés, et avaient ainsi prouvé que malgré leur appartenance à cette maison, ils ne partageaient pas les idéaux que prônait Voldemort. Or, la communauté magique préférait rester aveugle sur ces derniers points et garder à l'esprit que c'était de cette maison que le mal avait surgi, puis s'était répandu en provoquant mort et désolation.

« Tonton, tu viens ? »

Harry revint à l'instant présent, et esquissa un sourire à sa nièce qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle commune. Il pénétra à son tour dans celle-ci après avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux roux indisciplinés de Rose. Il entendit le passage se fermer dans un chuintement derrière lui, alors qu'il observait les lieux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, mais il s'étonna de voir à quel point l'endroit était fidèle à son souvenir. De cette longue pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre brut, émanait une atmosphère peu chaleureuse due aux sinistres objets décoratifs entreposés un peu partout. Des lampes rondes, suspendues à des chaînes projetaient une lumière verte en accord avec celle provenant du lac.

Le regard d'Harry tomba sur un tas de sacs de couchages verts disposé en plein milieu de la pièce. Une dizaine de personnes dont Drago, étaient en train de se servir. Le Gryffondor le vit prendre trois sacs de couchage qu'il modifia d'un coup de baguette magique pour qu'ils soient à la taille des enfants. Il les donna à son fils qui partit les poser près de deux fauteuils en cuir noir ouvragés. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il vit les trois enfants rapprocher les fauteuils l'un de l'autre, puis sourit en comprenant qu'ils se construisaient en fait une cabane. Comme pour appuyer sa pensée, son fils sortit une grande couverture de son sac-à-dos et la plaça avec l'aide de Scorpius en travers des deux fauteuils. Leur dur labeur terminé, les enfants introduisirentleurs sacs de couchage dans l'espace aménagé et se glissèrent à l'intérieur en pouffant de joie. Le Survivant s'approcha d'eux pour leur dire de ne pas faire trop de bruit et d'éteindre les feux d'ici une dizaine de minutes, la journée du lendemain promettant d'être chargée. Il enlaça son fils, embrassa Rose sur le front et adressa un sourire à Scorpius avant de rejoindre Drago qui se tenait près de la cheminée.

Il fût soudainement dépassé par le blondinet qui courut vers son père en quête de câlin. Le Serpentard l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Harry qui avait eu la délicatesse de rester à l'écart pendant cet instant d'affection père/fils, put enfin s'approcher et s'asseoir sur le canapé située face à la cheminée. Drago s'assit à son tour et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Le Gryffondor tenta de s'intéresser aux diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées qui parcouraient le manteau de la cheminée, mais il s'avéra rapidement que cette activité ne pouvait le passionner très longtemps.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux s'éternisait, et le Survivant commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Seuls les chuchotements et les gloussements des trois enfants le comblaient. Harry en venait à se demander si c'était à lui de briser le silence au moment où Drago pris la parole, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le feu qui crépitait.

« Tu connais Darren McKinley ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un célèbre potionniste. » acquiesça-t-il légèrement dérouté par la question.

« Eh bien, c'est moi. » dit le blond avec lenteur.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre là où il venait en venir. Comme s'il avait deviné le trouble du brun, Drago continua sur sa lancée, un air narquois plaqué sur son visage.

« Lui et moi ne faisons qu'un … Quand j'ai compris que je ne parviendrai pas à vendre une seule potion simplement parce que je m'appelais Malefoy, j'ai décidé de prendre une … fausse identité, si tu veux. Et de là est né Darren McKinley ! Tu remarqueras que j'ai gardé mes initiales : DM ! »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton suffisant. Cependant, Harry savait que derrière cette façade se trouvait un homme rempli d'amertume, blessé par l'attitude qu'avait la communauté magique à son égard.

« C'est donc toi qui est à l'origine de la nouvelle potion tue-loup ! » s'exclama le Survivant, un temps de réflexion plus tard.

- En effet. »

Toute la morgue présente un instant plus tôt dans ses paroles avait disparu. Harry surpris, l'observa à la dérobée. Le potionniste affichait une expression un peu perdue, qui s'éclaira peu à peu. Le brun comprit alors qu'il semblait seulement réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il était parvenu à accomplir.

« C'était un coup de génie ! » déclara-t-il enthousiaste afin de le conforter dans son fil de pensée.

Le potionniste changea de positon sur le canapé afin de lui faire face. Il l'observa un moment en silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ne sachant comment interpréter cette réaction, le Gryffondor détourna le regard préférant s'attarder sur la vision des trois enfants qui commençaient à s'assoupir.

« Pourquoi avoir décidé de venir dormir ici ? » demanda enfin le blond d'une voix où la curiosité ressortait nettement.

Harry, prit de court par le changement de sujet, ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux te prouver ? Non … Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver à ton fils en l'emmenant dormir dans la salle commune des Serpentards ? Que tu n'as aucun préjugé ? Que cette maison vaut autant que les autres ? » reprit Drago en insistant bien sur chacune des questions qu'il posait.

« Je veux qu'Albus soit conscient des choix qui s'offrent à lui … Je veux qu'il sache que peu importe la maison dans laquelle il ira, je serai fier de lui. » se justifia calmement le Gryffondor.

« Tu essaies juste de te donner bonne conscience mais je suis persuadé que la dernière chose que tu veuilles, c'est qu'il atterrisse ici.

- C'est faux ! J'ai appris à mes dépends que la maison Serpentard pouvait accueillir de grands hommes ! Pourquoi lui aurais-je donné comme second prénom Severus si ce n'était pas le cas ? » s'exclama le Survivant qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

Harry ferma les yeux sur le coup et ne vit donc pas Drago le regarder sous un jour nouveau.

« Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je souhaite qu'il aille à Serpentard. » souffla-t-il doucement, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. « Pourquoi ? … Eh bien … peut-être parce que c'est l'unique solution pour réhabiliter cette maison dont la réputation est aujourd'hui souillée. » continua-t-il en les rouvrant, il refusa néanmoins de relever le visage et se perdit dans la contemplation des motifs du tapis situé au pied du canapé. « … Le fils de celui qui a défait Voldemort, réparti à Serpentard ! Cela fera sans aucun doute, la une des journaux. Mais au final, peut être que la communauté magique s'apercevra que cette maison n'est pas celle du mal incarnée puisqu'elle a accueilli en son sein le fils du Survivant » dit-il en penchant la tête afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur son fils endormi. « … Je sais … ça fait beaucoup de "peut-être" … Disons que parfois je me mets à espérer des choses, et l'instant d'après je réalise à quel point c'est ridicule. » soupira-t-il, ignorant que cela arrivait aussi souvent au potionniste. « … Et là, je viens tout juste de m'apercevoir que ça l'est, car ce serait confier à Albus une trop grande mission … bien trop de responsabilités reposeraient sur ses épaules. » ajouta-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide. « … De toute façon, qui peut savoir de quoi sera faite la société de demain ? … Je pense néanmoins que c'est à nous d'agir,de briser tous les préjugés et idées préconçues qu'elle a tissé autour de nous … Après tout, il appartient à tout le monde d'accomplir de petites choses qui pourraient enfin de compte provoquer des changements considérables. » dit-il, les prunelles émeraudes plantés dans celles orageuses du Serpentard.

La tirade du Gryffondorle troublait au plus haut 'insinuait-il exactement ?

_**Qu'il était possible qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy soit enfin toléré, accepté ? …**_

_**Qu'un jour, il pourrait révéler au grand jour la véritable identité de Darren McKinley ? … **_

_**Qu'un jour, son fils ne ressentirait plus le poids de tous ses regards braqués dans sa direction ? …**_

Drago avait du mal à le croire. Mais alors qu'il se répétait en boucle toutes ces interrogations, un espoir surgit et il se mit à espérer un avenir meilleur pour lui, pour son fils, et tous les Indésirables qui méritaient mieux que l'image faussée qui leur avait été attribuée.

**OoOoO**

Si vous avez envie de me laisser une review (qu'elle fasse 2 mots ou plus) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas ! )

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !


	6. Chapitre 5 : S'isoler

Coucou !

Pour répondre à ta question **Evy**, Harry et Drago ne se sont pas revus depuis 16 ans. J'ai laissé quelques petits indices dans mon texte pour le montrer, par exemple la phrase : « _Le Gryffondor se redressa vivement à l'entente de cette __voix trainante ressurgit du passé__. » _Je te l'accorde, ça ne saute pas vraiment aux yeux. ^^ Je comprends parfaitement que tu en sois venue à poser cette question.

A tous mes lecteurs : Si d'autres points ne sont pas clairs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! )

Je sais que parmi vous il y en a qui n'apprécient pas forcément le personnage de Teddy en général. Comme il est omniprésent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. ^^'Ce chapitre est de plus plus long que d'habitude.

Voilà, une très bonne lecture à tous ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 5 : S'isoler …**_

Harry se sentait incroyablement bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces sacs de couchage puissent être si confortables. Il changea de position en espérant que le sommeilreviendrait juste aprè , ce dernier fut repoussé au loin par des voix qui s'élevaient dans la pièce, des chuchotements se firent quant à eux entendre tout près de lui.

Un poids s'abattit soudainement sur le Gryffondor, lui coupant brièvement le souffle. Mue par un instinct qu'il avait développé il y a des années, il brandit sa baguette devant lui. Désormais en position assise, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le tirer si brusquement de sa paisible torpeur tout en s'efforçant d'ouvrir ses yeux, sensibles à la clarté qui régnait dans la pièce. Un éclat de rire s'échappa alors à sa gauche. Le Survivant reconnut sans peine le rire cristallin de son fils et abaissa sa baguette magique.

« Tu as vu ? Je te l'avais bien dit ! Il fait toujours ça ! » rigola Albus à l'adresse de Scorpius, qui était impressionné par les réflexes du père de son ami.

S'apercevant de la supercherie,Harry émit un bref grognementet retomba lourdement sur le dos, en se disant que les vieilles habitudes avaient décidément la vie dure. Le garçon s'étonna de la non-réactivité de son père, et resta à proximité en se pavanant autour de lui. Il déchanta rapidement lorsque le Gryffondor qui avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la lumière environnante attrapa son fils par la tailleet le fit tomber sur lui. Il entreprit de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter, ce qui fut chose faite à peine une minute plus tard. Il laissa son fils s'écrouler sur le côté et reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il mettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se leva et eut la surprise de voir Drago d'ores et déjà vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier destinée aux grands évènements. Le Survivant baissa inconsciemment les yeux sur sa tenue, un modeste pyjama. Il rougit sous le sourire narquois du blond.

« Des salles de bains ont été installées à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Quand tu sors, tu continues sur ta droite, et tu frappes au premier tableau, celui sur lequel se trouve un groupe de moines. » expliqua-t-il« … Ne vas surtout pas vers celui où il y a plusieurs dames en crinolines … C'est l'entrée qui mène aux douches des femmes. »ajouta-t-il une leur amusé dans le regard.

« Merci de cette précision, Drago. J'aurais pu m'en apercevoir tout seul.» marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond haussa les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom. « Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si familiers ? » se demanda-t-il intérieurement déconcerté … « Sans doute depuis hier soir. » se dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« … Est-ce que je peux te confier Scorpius ? J'ai des choses à faire. » dit le blond sans s'attarder sur les détails.

« … Oui, pas de problèmes. » répondit distraitement le brun qui était en train de transformer d'un coup de baguette son pyjama en robe de sorcier dans le seul but d'être présentable lors du trajet salle commune/douche.

Le Serpentard quitta la salle communeaprès avoir dit à son fils d'être sage. Harry et les trois enfants prirent alors la direction des és devant le tableau correspondant aux douches des femmes,le Survivant ne sut quoi faire vis-à-vis de Rose, qui n'avait que neuf ans. Cependant, sa nièce lui assura qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller, il lui trouva à ce moment-là un petit air de sa mère qui le fit automatiquement sourire. Ses inquiétudes envolées, il la laissa franchir le tableau et partit avec les garçons vers l'autre portrait. Une fois les douches prises, le chef des Aurors sortit sa tenue de cérémonie et celle de son fils de la poche extérieure de son sac à dos. Un sortilège d'extension indétectable avait été jeté sur ce dernier afin d'y mettre tout ce dont ils avaient s'habilla rapidement puis aida son fils à ajuster sa robe de sorcier et à nouer sa cravate autour du cou. Scorpius à côté, s'en sortait très bien tout seul et n'eut besoin d'aucune sortirent de la salle de bains et virent Rose fin prête, vêtue d'une robe dorée et d'une cape blanche qui faisaient ressortir ses jolies boucles rousses lâchées dans son dos. Drago était présent lui aussi, il était revenu peu de temps auparavant en compagnie de sa femme, élégamment vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie bleue nuit.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, la famille Malefoy décida de partir de leur côté, prétextant ne pas vouloir causer d'histoires à Harry en apparaissant publiquement en sa compagnie. Le Survivant qui avait commencé par protester en expliquant qu'il se fichait bien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, dû admettreque la prévenance de Drago et Astoria était tout à fait légitime. Rose et Albus furent triste de quitter leur nouvel ami Scorpius, mais suivirent le Gryffondor sans broncher. Ils parcoururent le château et pénétrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle qui était particulièrement animée à cette heure de la matiné ôt rentrés, Rose et Albus se ruèrent vers leurs cousins et cousines qui étaient déjà attablés.

« Harry, te voilà ! » s'écria Andromeda qui contourna vivement une des tables rondes afin le rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Harry, en voyant son air paniquée.

« Teddy a disparu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Comment ça ?s'exclama-t-il à son tour sans se soucier du bien-fondé de sa question.

« Il n'était pas là à notre réveil ! Son sac de couchage était vide, et froid aussi comme s'il l'avait déserté depuis longtemps ! »annonça-t-elleà toute vitesse.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, signe que quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

« … J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas hier soir au diner. » ajouta-t-elle contrariée.« Une fois installés au calme dans sa salle commune, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il s'est tout de suite braqué.Alors je n'ai pas insisté, peut-être que j'aurais dû … non en fait, il aurait mieux fallu que je ne fasse pas allusion à ce qui semblait le miner. Teddy n'a jamais aimé confier ses problèmes ou ses inquiétudes, il est très secret sur certains points, sauf envers Victoire.

« Tu ne peux pas te demander ce qui aurait été préférable de faire ou pas …ce qui est fait est fait … même si ça ne m'empêche pas de regretter de n'être pas resté auprès de lui hier soir. » reconnut-il en laissant échapper un léger soupir. « Toi et moi savons pertinemment que c'est une période difficile pour on ne peut pas dire que je me suis comporté en parrain exemplaire ces derniers temps, que ce soit hier soir ou même pendant les vacances de Pâques où je n'ai pas été très présent. Alors je vais le retrouver et lui parler … Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. »déclara-t-ild'un ton rassurant.

Andromeda le remercia chaleureusement et partit rejoindre Molly et Arthur qui lui adressèrent des paroles réconfortantes. Harry en profita pour intercepter Victoire, qui allait s'asseoir à une des tables pour prendre le petit déjeuner, et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Vicky, tu sais où pourrait s'être rendu Teddy ? » demanda-t-il assez brusquement, avant de reprendre plus doucement « … Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, tu connais sans doute un endroit dans lequel Teddy se sent bien.

- … Eh bien, il aime se rendre à la Tour d'astronomie. Il y va au moins une fois par mois afin de regarder les étoiles…Cependant, maintenant qu'il fait jour, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait là-bas » indiqua-t-elle d'un air désolé. « …Sinon, il y a les cuisines … il lui arrive souvent d'avoir un petit creux, c'est pourquoi il s'y rend plusieurs fois par semaine. Parfois, il n'y va que pour discuter avec les elfes de maison. Quant à la bibliothèque, c'est surtout pour être au calme, d'ailleurs il y va énormément ces derniers temps. » poursuivit-elle avec une moue pensive. « … Enfin, il y a le Parc. Mais comme il va bientôt être envahi à cause de la commémoration, je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit dans lequel Teddy se serait réfugier … Peut-être qu'au contraire, son intention est de passer inaperçuavec tout ce monde et de pouvoir y assister sans être vu. » présuma-t-elle incertaine. « Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais trop rien. »ajouta-t-elle vivement, comme si elle doutait du raisonnement qu'elle venait d'avoir. Harry trouva néanmoins que ce dernier n'était pas improbable, son filleul souhaitant sûrement être tranquille pour se recueillir.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Vicky … Ce que tu m'as dit pourrait m'être utile.

- Je peux t'aider à le chercher si tu veux … A nous deux, on couvrirait plus de terrain.

- Je te remercie de ta proposition, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. » signala-t-il, amusé par l'engouement de la jeune fille. « Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant. »

Sa nièce lui sourit puis repartit dans la Grande Salle qui dégageait des effluves des plus allé ventre d'Harry émit alors un gargouillement sonore qui le fit grimacer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement alors qu'il avait promis de faire le nécessaire concernant Teddy. Il se résigna donc à s'éloigner, le ventre vide, et prit la direction de l'escalier en marbre.

« Eh Harry ! » le héla Ron, qui sortait apparemment de la Grande Salle.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Ron. » répliqua-t-il en bifurquant vers une des portes située près de l'imposant escalier. « Il faut que …

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. » lui assura-t-il après l'avoir rattrapé. « Je voulais juste te dire qu'il faudra qu'on trouve un moment pour parler dans la journée … si possible avant ce soir … et sans que toute la famille soit là. » expliqua-t-il énigmatiquement.

« D'accord. » dit son meilleur ami, sa curiosité attisée.

« … Ah et je voulais te donner ça aussi. » lui annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil, en lui tendant plusieurs toasts emballés dans une serviette.

« Merci Ron, tu es le meilleur ! » déclara le brun en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

OoOoO

Harry avait d'ores et déjà englouti ses toasts lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il se rendit dans le dortoir de son filleul et entreprit de chercher la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait confié au métamorphomage avant qu'il ne rentre en première année. Il la trouva enfouie au fond de sa malle, la sortit et prononça _**« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »**_ provoquant ainsi l'apparition du plan de Poudlard.

Il avait préféré demander à Victoire les endroits où son filleul était susceptible de se rendre, afin de les examiner directement sur la carte et de ne pas perdre du temps à le chercher dans les moindres recoins de celle-ci. Avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans le château, il était en effet capable de ne pas voir « _**Teddy Lupin**_ » sur le fameux parchemin. Malheureusement, la Tour d'astronomie, la bibliothèque ainsi que les cuisines étaient désertes, seuls les elfes de maison s'affairaient dans ces dernières. Son regard se porta donc sur le Parc qui était encore vide à cette heure, les gens étant en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il l'observa minutieusement mais ne le vit pas non plus.

Il se résigna donc à parcourir l'intégralité de la carte des yeux. Il abandonna vingt minutes plus tard quand il se fit la réflexion que son filleul se trouvait sans doute dans un endroit qui n'apparaissait pas dessus. Il passa en revue ces derniers : la Salle-sur-Demande _« inaccessible depuis l'usage du Feudeymon »_, la Forêt interdite _« pourquoi diable irait-il là-bas ? »_, laCabane Hurlante_« … »_. Harry se releva brusquement du lit sur lequel il ne se souvenait pas s'être assis, et commença à faire les cent pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui paraissait tout à fait logique que son filleul se soit réfugié dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'agissait en effet d'un lieu qui avait une signification particulière pour lui. Le brun sortit alors en trombe du dortoir, sachant enfin où le trouver.

OoOoO

Arrivé près du Saule Cogneur, Harry fit léviter une branche qu'il dirigea jusqu'au nœud spécifique, situé au cœur des racines. Une fois celui-ci touché, l'arbre s'immobilisaet le brun put s'engouffrer dans le passage. Il dut se plier en deux afin de le longer et arriva au bout tout endolori, il se frotta par ailleurs énergétiquement l'arrière du crâne qui avait rencontré plusieurs fois d'affilée la paroi rocheuse.

Il ne fit pas attention à la salle dans laquelle il venait d'émerger et monta directement au premier étage. Il entra alors dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait découvert la condition de Remus, la traîtrise de Peter, et l'innocence de Sirius. Le Gryffondor revint à l'instant présent et vit son filleul dos à lui, assis sur une chaise qui avait visiblement été rafistolé à coup de sortilèges. Les planches qui obstruaient auparavant une des fenêtres avaient été enlevées, permettant au jeune homme deregarderle paysage qui s'étalait au-dehors.

« Va-t'en ! » proféra Teddy, qui avait dû l'entendre monter les escaliers.

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! » releva son parrain avec un haussement de sourcils sarcastique.

Le Poufsouffle ne réponditpas,se contentant de s'enrouler un peu plus dans sa cape qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules. Alors qu'il faisait doux à l'extérieur, la température était très fraiche à l'intérieur. De nombreux courants d'air passaient par les diverses brèches comprises dans les murs délabrés et le toit défoncé de la l'un d'eux l'enveloppa, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il entreprit de faire un pas en avant afin de ne plus être dans la trajectoire des courants d'air, mais aussi dans le but de se rapprocher de son filleul. Le plancher grinça bruyamment sous son pied alors qu'il s'exécutait.

« Je te dit de me laisser tranquille ! » s'exclama le métamorphomage, en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'endroit où le bruit avait été émis.

« Ecoute Teddy, je suis là pour t'aider. Tu le sais, j'ai …

- Ah oui ! Où étais-tu hier soir quand j'avais besoin de toi ?

- A ce qui parait, Andromeda a essayé de te parler et on ne peut pas dire que tu as très coopératif. » déclara Harry, en tentant de rester indifférent aux reproches à peine masqués de son filleul. « … Est-ce que ça aurait été différent avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distante, espérant secrètement qu'il répondrait par la négative.

« Je ne sais pas. » grommela-t-il pour toute réponse.

Celle-ci ne permitmalheureusement pas à Harry de ne plus ressentir le poids de la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'inté laissa alors les craquements du bois envahir la cabane à mesure qu'il avançait vers son filleul. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais, je te connais mieux que quiconque Teddy … » commença le Gryffondor qui avait décidé d'utiliser une approche moins directe. « … Oui peut-être même mieux que ta grand-mère en fait. » ajouta-t-il à la vue de l'expression dubitative de son filleul qui avait enfin daigné se tourner vers lui. « Si tu te rendsdans la Tour d'astronomie, ce n'est pas pour observer les étoiles comme tu te plais à le dire à Victoire, mais pour contempler la lune. Je parie que tu y vas seulement quand elle est pleine. » présuma Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au métamorphomage qui avait détourné la tête, comme pour confirmer les dires de son parrain.« Je te connais et pourtant je n'ai pas été capable d'être à tes côtésalors que tu n'allais pas bien. »enchaina-t-il d'une voix fautive.

« Je vais bien. » le coupa Teddy, le visage fermé.

« Non, c'est faux » protesta immédiatement son parrain. Chaque année, à la même période, tu ne vas pas bien … mais cette fois-ci, ça semble prendre des proportions qui me dépassent … c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai été aussi long à la détente. » se justifia le Gryffondor en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Je vais bien. » répéta Teddy sans conviction, les larmes lui montant aux yeux malgré lui.

« … Ted … » soupira doucement Harry ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Heureusement, les mots n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être, son filleul s'étant jeté contre son torse dès qu'il avait prononcé son diminutif. Le Survivant referma instinctivement ses bras autour de lui, et posa son menton sur la tête du jeune homme qu'il caressatendrement.

« Shhhh … ça va aller » dit-il dans le but de le calmer « … Je suis là …

- Oui … mais eux non !» parvint à dire Teddy, entre deux sanglots.

Son parrain ne pouvait rien répondre à resserra sa prise sur son filleul et le berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent.

« Ça va mieux ? » questionna Harry plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son filleul hocher la tête, ce dernier étant encore niché dans ses bras.

« La commémoration ! » s'exclama soudainement Teddy en se dégageant de l'étreinte apaisante de son parrain. « Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures et demie passé. » lui répondit le brun après avoir regardé la montre que lui avait offerte Molly pour ses dix-sept ans.

« C'est bon, on n'est pas en retard. » souffla le métamorphomage en essuyant les sillons de larmes encore présents sur ses joues. « … Enfin, on le sera si on ne se dépêche pas. » poursuivit-il en ramassant et en époussetant sa cape qui était tombée à terre.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? » lui demanda Harry en le couvant d'un regard protecteur.

« Oui. » dit-il sûr de lui, avant d'ajouter moins audiblement « … J'en ressens le besoin. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y ! » annonça le Survivant en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry et Teddy croisèrent toute la famille en tenue d'apparat près des Grandes Portes en chêne. Andromeda prit immédiatement son petit-fils dans ses bras et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Harry. Lily qui avait l'impression de n'avoir pas vu son père depuis une éternité accourut vers lui et décida de ne plus le lâcher de la journée. Il parut donc difficile de la séparer de ce dernier quand Ron émit le souhait de parler seul à seul avec son meilleur la présence de Teddy facilita les choses, elle se rabattit vivement sur le jeune homme à qui elle vouait une admiration sans borne. Le Poufsouffle accueillit avec plaisir la rouquine dans ses bras et entreprit de la distraire afin qu'elle ne voit pas son père s'éloigner. Alors que Ron et Harry restés en arrière,laissaient la famille prendre de l'avance sur eux, le brun remarqua que son filleul se servait de Lily dans le but de ne pas faire face à Victoire. Celle-ci était en effet à proximité et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Le Survivant vit aussi Ginny et Hermione se retourner vers lui et Ron et les observer avec une expression complice. Il y avait d'ailleursparmi celle-ciun soupçon de « quelque chose d'autre » qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

« Bon, on fait comment pour le bal ?

- Le … quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, en reportant aussitôt son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Ron secoua la tête, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

« Toi, tu n'as rien écouté au discours de Mcgonagall, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question étant purement rhétorique, son meilleur ami ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que le chef des Aurors n'avait qu'à moitié suivi les propos de la directrice énoncés la veille au soir. Loin de se sentir coupable, il préféra se focaliser sur ce qu'il clochait.

« Attends deux secondes, le professeur Mcgonagall ne peut pas prévoir un bal du jour au lendemain. Les gens doivent être informés à l'avance et …

- Ah mais ne t'en fais, il est prévu depuis longtemps, ce bal !

- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'apprenne que maintenant ?

- Demande à nos femmes ! Elles nous l'ont caché délibérément ! Elles avaient sûrement peur qu'on prenne la fuite … mais maintenant, c'est trop tard pour se défiler ! » dit-il avec une mine résignée.

Voilà donc ce qu'il n'avait pu capter dans leurs expressions : un soupçon de cachotteries propre à Hermione et un autre d'artifice propre à sa femme.

« … Et donc … toute la famille est au courant, sauf nous … » proféra Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ron hocha la tête, dépité.

« Et comment ont-elles fait pour acheter le silence de toute la famille ? »questionna Harry mi-intrigué, mi-agacé.

« Tu as épousé ma sœur qui est une véritable furie dans son genre » raisonna-t-il véhémentement avant de continuer avec une voix nettement radoucie« … Et moi j'ai épousé une femme incroyablement perspicace et minutieuse …A elles deux, elles étaient parfaitement capables de ne rien laisser au hasard … Autrement dit, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elles soient parvenues à leur fin. » termina-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

Cette dernière phrase permit à Harry de saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'un bal signifiait.

« Ron ? » dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui ?

- Je suis toujours un aussi piètre danseur.

- On est tous les deux dans la même galère mon vieux. » souffla-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos dans une vaine tentative de consolation.

**OoOoO**

Eh oui ! Un bal, incroyable, hein ? XD J'espère que ça vous plait ! :p

Sinon, le chapitre vous a plu ? Les passages avec Teddy ? … je redoute un peu vos avis je dois l'avouer ! ^^'

Bon, le chapitre 6 est pratiquement terminé, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire étant donné que la fameuse commémoration a lieu dans celui-ci. ) Je pense qu'il peut être là le week-end prochain.

Par contre, je ne promets rien pour ce qui est du chapitre 7, je ne sais pas s'il pourra être là dans 2 semaines.

A bientôt, chers lecteurs !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pour mieux se retrouver

Salut !

Merci tout d'abord aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir … et je me suis donc activée pour écrire ce chapitre qui est arrivé dans les temps ! :D

Il a été franchement galère à écrire, alors j'exprime ma joie ! :p D'ailleurs, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir ce chapitre ! C'est la première fois que j'en écris un qui fait plus de 4000 mots ! O_o … Alors voilà, mes chers lecteurs vous avez droit à un long chapitre ! )

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 6 : … pour mieux se retrouver**_

Ron et Harry avaient rejoint les autres dès leur conversation terminée. Amassés près du lac, à l'endroit où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu, les adultes regardaient la foule converger vers eux. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le professeur Mcgonagall accueillir les délégations étrangères qui venaient d'arriver par portoloin à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il y avait aussi le professeur Londubatun peu plus loin, qui se chargeait quant à lui des moldus qui avaient perdu de la famille sorcière lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Un point de rencontre leur avait été donné dans un village non sorcier proche de celui de Pré-Au-Lard. Le Professeur de botanique et celui d'études des moldus les y avaient attendus puis les avait amenés au château par le biais de diligences tirés exceptionnellement par de vrais chevaux.

Harry tourna la tête vers la centaine de chaises qui avaient été alignées de part et d'autres de l'allée centrale, puis sur l'unique autel qui trônait au bout de celle-ci. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait une gigantesque pierre qui avait été érigé en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Des dizaines et des dizaines de noms écrits en lettres dorées, ressortaient sur la pâleur de la pierre. Le Survivant jugea que son filleul avait davantage besoin de lui, il décida de rester auprès de lui et le suivit lorsqu'Andromeda s'engagea dans une rangée. Le reste de la famille partit s'installer un peu plus loin, en occupant pas moins de deux rangées complètes. Une fois assis, le chef des Aurors observa les alentours et vit que plusieurs centaures s'étaient postés à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite pour assister à la cérémonie de loin. Il y avait également plusieurs dizaines d'elfes positionnés au premier rang,et le Gryffondor eut une petite pensée pour deux d'entre eux, deux petites créatures qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé.

Il revint à la réalité quand le Professeur Mcgonagall, située devant l'autel de marbre blanc, entama son discours. Elle commença par évoquer le fait que bon nombre de sorciers avaient accourus à Poudlard quand ils avaient appris que Lord Voldemort et son armée étaient aux portes du château. Elle parla ensuite des élèves majeurs qui avaient tenus à se battre et de ceux qui n'ayant même pas dix sept ans étaient restés de leur plein gré. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la manière dont la bataille s'était déroulée, ni sur les points clé de celle-ci. Elle préféra en revanche parler des valeurs qui les avaient tous ressemblées en cette nuit, elle mentionna la Bravoure, le Sacrifice, et même l'Amour.

Le nom d'Harry ne fut cité qu'à la toute fin et fut associé aux mots « Victoire », « Liberté » et « Héros ». Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec respect, avant de reporter toute leur attention à la directrice de Poudlard, qui demanda une minute de silence.

Le Survivant n'avait jamais apprécié cette tradition durant laquelle le silence, maître de toute chose, semblait s'étirer indéfiniment. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les pleurs des familles endeuillés, voir les mentons de certains trembler, les mouchoirs usagers s'empiler, les épaules soubresautées de manière incontrôlable … La minute de silence se termina enfin, et avec elle, le malaise d'Harry.

Tout le monde se leva dans un silence religieux. La Directrice de l'école fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique la centaine de chaises ainsi que l'autel. Seul restait l'immense pierre qui laissait planer son ombre sur la foule. Chacun leur tour, des petits groupes de personnes s'approchèrent de celle-ci et laissèrent leurs regards accrocher un nom ou deux avant de céder la place aux autres. Lorsqu'Harry, Andromeda et Teddy purent enfin accéder à l'imposante pierre, ils restèrent un long moment à la contempler elle, et deux noms en particulier. Teddy effleura de la main ces lettres dorés avant de brusquement rentrer sa tête dans les épaules. Son parrain, positionné derrière lui, posa ses mains de part et d'autres de ses épaules afin de le soutenir dans ce moment douloureux et de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Une fois à l'écart de la foule, Harry s'étonna de voir que personne ne les avait importunés étant donné le temps qu'ils étaient restés au pied de la pierre … le fait d'être le Survivant n'y était surement pas étranger.

Après que tout le monde soit passé devant la pierre, la tension de cette dernière heure redescendit et un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva de la foule qui commença à se dissiper. La cérémonie ayant démarrée avec plusieurs minutes de retard, il était d'ores et déjà midi passé et plusieurs estomacs criaient buffet avait été installé un peu plus haut, près du potager. Des dizaines de tables pareilles à celles qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle le matin même étaient disposées à cet endroit. Sur tout le flanc de la colline qui descendait en pente douce vers le lac, avaient été installées plusieurs couvertures qui permettaient aux familles de partager un pique-nique. Les Weasleyaux grands complets accompagnés de la famille Potter, de Teddy et Andromeda se dirigèrent vers un saule sous lequel ils allaient pouvoir déjeuner.

Ginny dévia néanmoins de direction et s'en alla vers une belle femme blonde entourée de deux petits blondinets qui s'amusaient entre eux.

« Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit la rouquine, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien ! Les enfants, dites bonjour à Ginny et Harry.

- Bonzour ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Eh mais dis donc, vous avez bien poussé tous les deux. Ça vous fait quel âge ? » demanda Harry en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux afin d'être à leur hauteur.

« Cinq ans. » réponditLorcan en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Et demi. » s'empressa d'ajouter Lysander, qui trouvait ce détail des plus important.

Harry leur fit un grand sourire puis se redressa péniblement. Depuis que Lily avait adopté la fâcheuse manie de lui sauter dessus à tout bout de champ, son dos avait vivement tendance à protester à chaque mouvement de sa part. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui venait d'apparaitre en reportant son attention sur sa femme qui était d'ores et déjà en grande discussion avec son amie.

« … Je t'ai aperçu hier soir dans la Grande Salle mais je t'ai ensuite perdu de vue. »

« Oui, nous sommes sorti dans le parc après le diner, nous y avons d'ailleurs croisés tes parents. » expliqua Luna. « Nous ne sommes pas rentrés après, car le professeur Mcgonagall a accepté que nous y passions la nuit. Les garçons ont adoré dormir à la belle étoile. » poursuivit-elle en posant un regard attendri sur ses deux fils qui s'amusaient à se pourchasser.

Les époux Potter continuèrent à parler à Luna pendant un bon moment avant de se rappeler que leur famille devait sans doute les attendre. Ils les rejoignirent donc là où ils les avaient laissés, c'est-à-dire près du saule. Harry bifurqua cependant en chemin en voyant Ron à l'écart.

« Tu en fais une de ces têtes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »s'étonna Harry, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

« Tu es bien gentil d'entrainer ma fille chez les serpents mais si c'est pour qu'elle y fasse de mauvaises rencontres, je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de prendre ce genre d'initiatives à l'avenir. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

« Et à quel genre de mauvaises rencontres fais-tu allusion ? » questionna le brun qui s'était senti obligé d'en demander plus.

« A ce gamin là-bas ! » répondit instantanément l'autre Gryffondor, son regard posé sur un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui se servait au buffet. « Tu aurais dû entendre Rose … Et Scorpius par-ci, Scorpius par-là … Non mais c'est qui ce gamin ? » s'enquit-il frustré.

Ron avait prononcé cette dernière phrase le visage tourné vers son ami comme s'il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir l'éclairer sur la question. Harry haussa vaguement les épaules, la tête obstinément tourné vers le garçon qui avait fini d'empiler la nourriture dans son assiette. Il le vit s'écarter du buffet et s'engager à travers la foule, probablement à la recherche de ses parents.

« Il ne m'a pas l'air bien méchant. » fit remarquer le chef des Aurors qui s'autorisa enfin à se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Mouais… » s'exprima-t-il dubitativement. « Tu savais qu'il a lui aussi lu la nouvelle version de L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Et qu'il est fan de quidditch ? Il a raconté à Rose l'intégralité du contenu du Quidditch à travers les Ages … Et moi qui voulais le lui offrir pour son prochain anniversaire … » bougonna-t-il, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Il m'a tout l'air d'être un garçon cultivé et bien élevé. » constata le brun en faisant fi de la dernière remarque de son meilleur ami.

A la vue du rouquin se pinçant les lèvres songeusement, le chef des Aurors se dit qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir de prendre la parole cette fois-ci. Heureusement Hermione eut la présence d'esprit d'arriver à ce moment-là en brandissant un pignon de poulet devant son mari.

« Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire durant la cérémonie que tu avais faim. J'ai du mal comprendre. » indiqua-t-elle avant de mordre dedans.

L'estomac de Ron protesta vivement à cette vue pour la moins alléchante. Le rouquinne s'attarda donc pas et partit se ruer vers le monticule de nourriture présent sur la couverture de pique-nique. Harry fit de même, les toasts du matin n'ayant pas vraiment apaisés sa faim.

Une fois rassasiés, les enfants voulurent se rendre aux diverses activités qui étaient proposées. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait un jeu de bavboules géant, un tournoi d'échec version sorcier, un concours de batailles explosives, ainsi qu'une course de quidditch. C'était sans conteste l'activité qui avait le plus de succès auprès des enfants. Dès qu'il sut qu'il y en avait une, James tira ses parents en avant. Ce sport étant une passion de famille, une grande partie des Weasley suivit le és au terrain de quidditch, ils virent qu'un match opposant des jeunes de douze à dix sept ans était en cours. Les deux équipes s'affrontaient avec acharnement et il était difficile de dire qui était en train de l' course réservée aux sept – onzese déroulant au sol, un champ de protection avait été dressé à cinq mètres de hauteur afin de séparer les deux activités.

Harry raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur l'épaule de son fils à la vue du terrain sur lequel la course allait avoir lieu. Il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe pratiquement semblable à celui qu'il avait dû emprunter durant sa 4ème année.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Albus trouvant étrange la manière dont son père l'avait agrippé à l'épaule.

« Euh … rien … Je me disais juste que le parcours n'avait pas l'air aisé. » proféra-t-il maladroitement.

« Tu crois que je pourrais ne pas m'en sortir ? » s'inquiéta son fils en regardant sous un jour nouveau le labyrinthe qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu vas faire cette course et donner tout ce que tu as. » déclara son père avec ferveur.

Son fils lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de rejoindre son frère qui s'était d'ores et déjà posté près de l'organisateur de l'activité. Ce dernier expliquait à la cantonade que cette course était destinée aux sept – onze ans, et que la sécurité des enfants était assurée. L'herbe ainsi que les haies avaient effectivement pour spécificité d'atténuer le choc en cas d'éventuelles collisions. A l'attente de ces indications, le chef des Aurors qui s'était approché, se morigéna intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'activité se trouvait être prête payante, il donna donc vingt mornilles à l'animateur afin que ses deux fils puissent participer. James se rua immédiatement vers les balais qui avaient tous été disposés côte à côte et entreprit de choisir celui qui le ferait gagner à coup sûr la course. Albus prit quant à lui le premier venu puis se mit à observer son frère qui procédait par élimination dans sa quête du balai parfait. Il n'en restait plus que trois devant lui quand le brun aux yeux verts prit la parole.

« Bon alors, tu vas te décider ?

- Je ne vois pas comment ... » grommela son frère, les mains sur les hanches. « Ils sont tous pourris … Aucun ne vaut mon "vitesse de lumière" … Je me demande comment je vais faire en septembre, les 1er années n'ont même pas le droit à leur propre balai, c'est complètement débile.

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. » se contenta de dire Albus, ne voulant pas contredire son frère. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, d'autres personnes arrivent. » annonça-t-il en voyant plusieurs parents payer et des enfants converger vers eux.

Parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient Roxanne, Louis et Rose. Cette dernière avait dûsupplier sa mère poury que réticente, Hermione avait fini par accepter face à l'entêtement de sa fille et face à celui du père qui tenait à ce que Rose fasse la course. Le quidditch était un sujet de dispute fréquent chez le couple, l'un trouvant que leurs enfants étaient encore trop jeunes pour voler sur un balai et l'autre disant qu'il n'y avait au contraire pas d'âge pour le quidditch. Même si Hermione avait fini par dire oui à sa fille, elle avait refusé pour Hugo, qui âgé de sept ans,aurait puparticiper à la course. Ginny avait elle aussi dit non à sa fille afin de rester sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Hermione, leurs deux enfants ayant le même âge.

En voyant d'autres enfants se poster de part et d'autres de lui, James poussa un soupir excédé et finit par attraper le balai qui était le plus proche de lui. Louis qui s'était placé à sa droite lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner face à lui. L'ainé des Potter oublia bien vite qu'il tenait un balai miteux dans ses mains, et laissa son esprit compétitif revenir au galop.L'organisateur venait de clôturer les inscriptions quand une petite tête blonde se posta devant lui en lui tendant dix mornilles.L'animateur ne put que l'inviter à se joindre aux autres enfants puis indiqua aux parents et aux divers supporters d'aller s'installer dans les gradins. Sur les dix participants, il y aurait donc deux enfants Potter, trois enfants Weasley, Scorpius ainsi que trois autres garçons et une fille.

L'animateur laissa aux enfants le temps d'enfourcher leurs balais avant de donner le signal du départ. Ces derniers firent tous un bond en avant et s'engagèrent dans le labyrinthe à vive ès vite, le premier tournant arriva. James qui était habitué à voler sur un balai qui épousait le moindre virage, fit l'erreur de le prendre à la dernière seconde. Il heurta la haie de plein fouet puis rebondit, en envoyant de ce fait valser un jeune garçon qui avait pris le tournant en même temps que peu sonné, l'ainé des Potter ne fit pas attention à son adversaire qui se cognait désormais sans discontinuer contre les haies n'ayant personne pour amortir le choc. Il accéléra par contre, afin de rattraper le retard que sa collision venait de causer, bon nombre des participants l'ayant en effet doublé.

Un peu plus loin, Roxanne était en train de se crêper le chignon avec une fille d'une dizaine d'années qui faisait tout pour la faire tomber de son balai. Elles finirent toutes deux par dégringoler de leurs balais respectifs lorsqu'un buisson vint se placer sur leur trajectoire de vol. Les autres participants purent alors voir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une région du labyrinthe où les haies se déplaçaient sans cesse, provoquant ainsi l'apparition d'obstacles et de à l'inverse de Rose, semblait très à l'aise et n'avait aucune difficulté à slalomer entre les buissons mouvants ou à prendre un passage étroit qui se refermait de justesse derrière garçon qui se révélait être le plus jeune des participants n'eut pas autant de chance, il emprunta en effet un passage qui se révélait être un cul de sac et perdit un temps considérable à faire demi-tour.

Albus, à l'instar de sa cousine, n'était pas non plus très à l'aise, il décida de suivre Scorpius comme son ombre, celui-ci progressant avec facilité devant lui. Un garçon du même âge dû avoir une idée semblable puisqu'il resta au coude à coude avec le jeune Potter jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau les propulse en avant. Il en sortait des dizaines des haies et il était impossible de prévoir où est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir jaillir. Albus et le jeune garçon complétement mouillés parvinrent à stabiliser leurs balais puis s'engagèrent de nouveau entre les buissons, de moins en moins assurés. Le petit brun entendit soudainement Rose crier derrière lui, il se retourna et vit qu'un jet d'eau l'avait plaqué contre la haie et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire, son balai étant tombé au sol. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour sans se préoccuper de Louis qui venait de surgir d'un couloir adjacent et qui lui demandait ce qui lui prenait. Arrivé près de sa cousine, il lui agrippa le bras et la tira de toute ses forces afin qu'elle ne soit plus dans le champ de mire du jet. La rouquine tomba au sol et le jeune Potter qui était descendu de son balai, l'aida à se relever. Il vit vaguement son frère passer à toute allure devant eux, mais préféra se soucier de l'état Rose, plutôt que de la course qui était toujours en train d'avoir lieu.

« Sa va ? »

« Oui. Merci d'avoir abandonné la course pour m'aider, c'est très gentil. » dit sa cousine en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.« … Mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais ? Je m'en serais sortie. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse en essorant ses cheveux trempés.

Albusacquiesça tout en se retenant de rire, Rose n'avait jamais apprécié joué les demoiselles en détresse.

« Je crois que la course est terminée. » annonça Rose après avoir remarqué que plus aucun buisson ne se mouvait et que plus aucun jet d'eau ne jaillissait.

Ils remontèrent tous deux sur leurs balais et arrivèrent à la fin du parcours sans difficultés. Ron et Hermione qui avaient tout suivi des gradins vinrent enlacer leur fille. Harry et Ginny firent de même avec leur fils et lui dirent à quel point ils étaient fiers de lui.

« Ça sent la force morale ici ! … Mouais, tel père tel fils, moi je dis. »déclara Georges goguenard, ce qui fit rire Ron, Hermione et Ginny et rougir Harry.

Albus qui ne comprit pas ce que son oncle venait de dire, s'intéressa au classement de la course. Le gagnant était Scorpius, en second, venait le garçon qui avait bataillé contre le petit brun, et en troisième, Louis qui était parvenu à finir la course juste devant James qui tirait la tête. Le fils de Drago affichait un sourire béat devant sa victoire. Il interpella ses parents qui étaient restés en retrait et partit voir l'animateur qui brandissait un petit trophée destiné au gagnant. Son visage accueillant se transforma bien vite quand il vit les parents du gagnant se poster devant lui.

« C'est votre fils ? » dit-il d'une voix hésitante, le regard tourné vers Drago.

« Oui … Ça pose un problème ? » intervint Astoria en élevant quelque peu la voix.

« Non pas le moindre Madame. » répondit-il précipitamment devant le regard glacial de l'épouse Malefoy. « Tiens, voilà ton prix. » continua-t-il à l'adresse de Scorpius en lui donnant le petit trophée en or.

Le petit blond qui s'était fait une joie d'avoir remporté la course, avait perdu le sourire en voyant la réaction que l'animateur avait eu à l'égard de ses parents. Il attrapa son prix puis le serra contre son torse, sans jeter un œil à l'homme qui venait de le lui remettre. Il releva néanmoins le menton lorsqu'une personne s'accroupit près de lui. Scorpius le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait du père de son nouvel ami.

« Félicitations bonhomme ! Tu as très bien volé, tu sais ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry dans le but de lui remonter le moral. « Je suis sûr que tu seras accepté dans l'équipe de quidditch de ta future maison. » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le blondinet esquissa un mince sourire qui s'agrandit au moment où Albus et Rose vinrent le féliciter. Drago remercia l'intervention du chef des Aurors d'un mouvement de tête. Astoria, le regarda quand à elle, avec un sourire radieux. Ron qui venait seulement de comprendre qui étaient les parents du petit, affichait une mine abasourdie. Sa femme le contempla mi- affligée, mi- amusée, tandis que Rose et Georges se tenaient les côtes tellement qu'ils riaient.

Scorpius qui allait bien mieux brandit soudainement son trophée au dessus de lui, provoquant ainsi un tonnerre d'applaudissement auprès des personnes présentes. Hermione, qui voyait sa fille sauter de joie près de son nouvel ami, donna un coup dans les côtes de son mari, qui ne put que participer à l'euphorie générale.

OoOoO

Assis à l'ombre du saule sous lequel ils avaient mangé, Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley rattrapaient le temps perdu.

« Où étais-tu parti ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Dans la cabane hurlante. » répondit aussitôt Teddy sachant au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. « J'avais besoin de me retrouver … »

Le métamorphomage s'aperçut que Victoire attendait qu'il lui en dise plus. Or, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, était que les émotions ressenties le matin même, reviennent à la surface.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça … » indiqua-t-il simplement. « … Après tout c'est une journée de fête aujourd'hui, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. Alors, passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux … comme … ça, par exemple. » dit-il en lui tendant une boite rectangulaire recouverte de velours bleu nuit. « Joyeux anniversaire, Vicky !

- Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ton anniversaire ! » s'étonna le Poufsouffle qui avait pris soin d'adapter la couleur de ses cheveux en fonction de celle de la boîte.

« Non … à vrai dire, je pensais que c'étais toi qui l'avait oublié ! » dit-elle précipitamment. « Enfin ce que je veux dire … c'est qu'en ce moment tu es pas mal préoccupé … ce n'est pas vraiment ton jour ... » proféra-t-elle sans savoir comment expliquer ses pensées.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la période de l'année que je préfère. » admit sérieusement le jeune homme. « Mais justement quoi de mieux que l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie pour éclairer cette journée ! » déclara-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. « … Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » s'enquit-il après quelque instants en désignant son cadeau d'un signe du menton.

« Si, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en reportant son regard sur le présent.

Elle l'ouvrit avec des gestes délicats et découvrit à l'intérieur un collier en argent finement ciselé. Il avait pour pendentif un triangle inversé qui brillait de mille feux. Un trait sur lequel se trouvaient trois petits diamants blancs partait du sommet du triangle pour atteindre sa base en son milieu.

« C'est peut être idiot mais j'ai pensé à nous … à notre amitié quand j'ai vu ce pendentif. Tu vois, une partie du triangle fait un V, et le trait qui parcourt celui-ci, forme un T avec la dernière barre du triangle … Bref, si tu superposes ces deux lettres, tu te retrouves avec ce symbole.

- Un V pour Victoire et un T pour Teddy … » formula la Serdaigle en sortant le collier de son écrin afin de le mettre à hauteur d'yeux.

« J'ai conscience que ça ne saute pas aux yeux quand on le regarde … mais ce n'est pas plus mal … personne ne pensera que ça a une signification particulière. » révéla le métamorphomage d'une voix peu assurée les yeux baissés vers ses mains qui arrachaient sans discontinuer plusieurs touffes d'herbes.

« Il est magnifique Ted ! » souffla-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Cette phrase agit comme une décharge électrique sur le Poufsouffle qui releva vivement la tête.

« Ah oui ? … Il te plait ?

« Bien sûr grand nigaud ! » surenchérit-elle en attachant sans trop de difficulté le présent autour de son cou. « Je le porterai ce soir pour le bal, il ira parfaitement bien avec ma robe. » poursuivit-elle en passant distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur le pendentif accroché à son cou.

- Tu y vas avec Luc, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Oui. Et toi tu y vas avec … ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le métamorphomage qui ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation, fut pris au dépourvu.

« … Avec … eh bien … j'y vais avec … personne. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, le regard lointain.

Victoire le regarda avec de grands yeux. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait aucune cavalière ? Elle se souvenait pourtant d'avoir vu quelques filles lui demander d'y aller avec lui. La Serdaigle pensait qu'il aurait fini par accepter la proposition de l'une d'entre elles, ou qu'il serait allé demander à une personne qui lui plaisait … Mais il n'en était rien.

« Moi, je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux ! » s'exclama Lily en arrivant par derrière et en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage du Poufsouffle qui se prit au jeu de la petite. Il se leva puis mit les petits pieds de la rouquine sur les siens avant de commencer à tournoyer sur lui-même, Lily accrochée à lui.

_**Et alors que le paysage se mettait à danser devant ses yeux, Teddy comprit qu'il avait eu tort de s'apitoyer sur son sort…**_

_**Et alors que Lily l'enlaçait de ses petites mains, il se dit qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il avait bel et bien une famille …**_

_**Et alors que Victoire le regardait tournoyer, il sut qu'elle avait à jamais prit son cœur, qu'elle était sa moitié et son âme sœur …**_

**OoOoO**

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai énormément galéré à écrire le passage sur la cérémonie, je n'arrivais pas la cerner en fait … Et puis j'ai fini par raisonner de cette manière : On est 16 ans après la Guerre, il est donc normal que la cérémonie ne soit pas immense, que les discours ne soient pas apparents. Si on avait été 2 ans voire 5 ans après la Guerre, il aurait par contre fallu consacrer au moins trois pages à la dite cérémonie. J'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçue en lisant ce passage-là. ^^'

Peut être que certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué … à un moment je mets : _Le nom d'Harry ne fut cité qu'à la toute fin et fut associé aux mots « Victoire », « Liberté » et « Héros »._ Or, les enfants d'Harry ne sont pas censés être au courant que leur père est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, quelqu'un qui a eu un rôle important durant la Guerre … ce n'est pas une maladresse de ma part, sachez le. ) Je reviendrai sur ce point dans le prochain chapitre !

Hum … Que dire d'autres … Ah oui, j'ai réussi à poster le chapitre 6 aujourd'hui mais pour ce qui est du chapitre 7 il va falloir attendre un peu … environ 2 – 3 semaines ... Eh oui, aussi longtemps ! Je vous explique pourquoi : J'ai commencé mon stage en entreprise il y a maintenant deux semaines mais il se termine fin juin et je dois me mettre sérieusement sur mon rapport de stage (qui doit faire au final 20 pages). Bref, vous l'avez compris, si j'écris dans les prochains jours, ce ne sera pas sur i16 ans ont passés …/i

Info supplémentaire : Ma fic est bientôt terminée, il reste encore 2 chapitres et l'épilogue ! Elle fera donc bien 10 chapitres en tout (prologue et épilogue compris) ! )

Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit ! ^^

Evidemment, vous pouvez me laisser une tite review, je trouverai le temps d'y répondre … De plus, en voir quelques unes pourrait me pousser à jongler davantage entre cette histoire à finir d'écrire et mon rapport de stage ! :p

A la prochaine mes chers lecteurs ! :D


End file.
